


Your Teeth are Sharp...

by 0peaches_writing0



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, M/M, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0peaches_writing0/pseuds/0peaches_writing0
Summary: A broken-hearted Yokozawa Takafumi falls into despair in the shelter of a bar under a blood moon after facing his unrequited love of 10 years. Waking up in a random hotel room with a horrible headache, to which he presumes is an epic hangover, the police officer frantically tries to recollect his thoughts, only to remember a pair of crimson-red eyes as the last thing he saw. Getting involuntarily involved with a familiar co-worker, Yokozawa finds himself experiencing strange shadows, and visions, involving the mysterious forensics analyst working down in the lab. What secret is Kirishima Zen keeping from him? Does it have to do with those missing reports at the subway late at night?
Relationships: Kirishima Zen/Yokozawa Takafumi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	1. Eyes like an Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I bring you the first chapter of my Vampire AU, but as you can probably tell I've added a twist! Instead of them working for a publishing house they work for the police force in the Kanto region of Tokyo. Not sure if I'm doing this right, but I'm trying! I'm a sucker for cop AU's so I hope the change doesn't bother you guys! In this work, Yokozawa will be the head of the crime division, and Kirishima will be a forensic analyst! But bear with me here because it doesn't get interesting just yet, I gotta build the foundation first! I hope you'll stick with me through this new journey! I've been excited about writing this for quite some time :D
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> ~Peachy

_‘Plip-plop’_

“Ow! Dammit!” Yokozawa Takafumi hissed over the staticky voice projecting from the television in the other room. A dark crimson drop slid down the stainless, white porcelain of his bathroom sink, as he’d nicked his chin in the midst of shaving his stubble.

**_“Suspect Yuuma Kotaro was last seen in late at night near the subway platforms in the Kanto region.”_ **

“Tsk!” The raven angrily snatched up a cloth nearby to apply pressure to the miniscule wound, picking up on the chatter from the TV,

****

**_“Authorities claim it was another kidnapping, and they are looking into these disappearances.”_ **

Yokozawa poked his head out of the bathroom razor in hand, face half shaved, while the other half remained under a sticky mess of shaving cream,

****

**_“Here we have the chief of police, officer Isaka Ryuichiro, to comment on these recent unfortunate events”_ **

“Damn, guess I better hurry down to the station.” Yokozawa hissed to himself, scraping away the rest of the unfinished stubble while his boss droned on in front of the camera crew.

****

**_“From the patterns in his victims, the attacker is likely targeting anyone that strays past the gates around midnight, it’s advisable to stay indoors late at night and make sure to lock your door—”_ **

“Hah…enough of that…” Yokozawa Takafumi sighed and discarded the remote when the screen went black. He’d better get to the station and get any updates on the case.

The officer slipped on his loafers and snatched his briefcase of reports up from its resting spot on the nearby table.

‘If I don’t get going, I’m gonna be late…’

It was very unlikely for one of Kanto crime division unit’s most elite officers to be running late, but today seemed off in some way, and he wasn’t able to settle down the previous night, tossing and turning, resulting in him hardly getting a wink of sleep. The raven jogged up to the platforms and frowned at the large mass crowding around near the center of the gates. Yokozawa pushed his way through the circling crowd, only to stumble into something that everyone gave a wide berth with a ring of at least ten feet. The sight he saw only triggered the coffee he’d drank that morning to rise like bile in his throat.

It took everything in him not to get sick at the sight of the carcass bleeding on the pavement, and the officer turned around before he could see anymore. The once-man’s lifeless eyes and scarred body with wounds of what looked like scratches, only bone deep left a haunting image in his mind…he’d seen his picture in the case reports, recognizing him as the first missing victim.

“Alright, everyone needs to back up!” Yokozawa barked, flashing his badge to get the civilians to move away from the fresh crime scene.

A chill creeped up his spine when he bumped into something solid, earning a soft grunt and he cautiously looked up to see none other than Kirishima Zen looking over his shoulder at the gruesome sight dully.

“Ah, sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it, where’s the chief?” The forensics analyst asked his fellow officer over the shouts of agitation and fear, and it took a few seconds for the raven to realize he was talking to him.

“Dunno anything, except that there’s a dead body over there, I’d just seen him on the news keeping the press busy…I should get him down here asap…” Yokozawa trailed off jerking his thumb in the direction of the decaying corpse.

Kirishima suddenly went white as sheet and spun on his heel as a look of terror struck his face for a split second, if Yokozawa had even blinked, he would’ve missed it passing over his handsome features, including the flash of red over his amber iris…maybe that was just his over-active imagination from lack of sleep…

“Oi? Where are you going? We’ve got samples to collect!”

“I just need to grab some things from the lab; I’ll see you around!” Kirishima hurriedly yelled back, not even daring to look behind him as his heels dug into the pavement to sprint in the opposite direction.

‘What a weird guy…’ Surely anybody would get squeamish at the sight of a corpse on the streets, but it has been their job for the few years he’d known him, no other crime scene before had struck the usually collected doctor like this…

Yokozawa sighed and called the station to alert the chief of their first victim, they’d been hoping to find these missing people alive... The raven snapped on his gloves and grabbed some sample collectors out of his brief case, they were probably going to block off the gates until they cleaned up the crime scene anyways, might as well look for any DNA on their victim while the scenes still fresh.

\----

“Yokozawa-san you made it! We’re in big trouble!” Henmi cried over the frantic policemen and ringing lines that echoed through the station’s office.

He’d just walked through the door, and hadn’t even managed to make it to his desk before Henmi was yipping in his face about a neglected disaster. The raven had just about had it and tossed his fellow officer a customary bad-day glare, the shorter officer nevertheless explaining the situation,

“A passerby had snapped a picture of the crime scene and posted it on their blog, they’re apparently obsessed with the recent case on the disappearances and have written several statements connecting these crimes to a cult!”

“What!? I haven’t been here for 2 hours and you guys managed to screw up this much!?” The head-officer barked at his cowering subordinate, everyone turning to look doe-eyed at the lamb they put to the slaughter. Yokozawa surveyed the room darkly and heaved a relenting sigh, seems like everything was just going wrong today… First his interrupted sleep, then the new victim at the station, and to top it all off, a full hour helping collect samples for that bastard who’d ditched him at the scene earlier. 

_Now a media disaster…_

“Sorry I yelled, good job finding the source, we need to get that website shut down and bring in the owner for questioning…” The raven apologized and rubbed at the creases of his eyes,

“Yes sir, first we need to—“

_seems like it was going to be a long day…._

\----

Yokozawa glanced down at the digital clock on the bottom of his computer screen and exhaled deeply. They’d narrowly avoided a crisis that would bring the entire crime division, along with the officers involved, into a media explosion. Seems like he wasn’t going to get to any other case reports today…it was already three o’clock in the afternoon, and one look out the window left him feeling uneasy about the looming grey clouds.

‘I need a smoke.’ The raven grimaced to himself and swept his feet on the floor to slide back his chair. Henmi nearly flinched out of his skin when his supervisor stood so abruptly and he felt a pang of guilt. He really needs to change his attitude or he was going to scare the poor guy to death…

“Keep up the good work, M’gonna take a short break.” Yokozawa offered, and stiffly exit the station’s office, making the familiar trek to the smoke-lounge.

“Y-Yes sir!” Henmi stuttered to his suit-clad back as he casually strode into the elevator.

The raven, keeping his head down noticed another occupant in the lift and nimbly pressed the ground-floor button. Yokozawa didn’t lift his dark head until he felt eyes burning holes in his back and he menacingly turned around, whoever it was he didn’t have time for—

“ _Oh. It’s **you…**_ ” The head-officer scowled and the officer in training did likewise.

It was none other than Onodera Ritsu, the very guy who broke his work-partner, and best-friends heart, leaving him to pick up the pieces. He couldn’t have this kid just come barreling in, destroying what he’s carefully built up over those agonizingly slow, _10 years_. Just the very thought made his blood boil, and he grit his teeth to bite back a comment or two, but you know what? _Fuck it._

_‘I’ve had a bad day.’_

“You’re not good enough to be his partner, you’re weak in the field.”

“Who??”

“You know who I’m talking about.”— _Masamune._

“Huh?! That again?? I’m not even interested in him so will you please just leave me alone?!”

“Just stay out of my way.” The officer barked furiously and shoved past him to exit the elevator, he was itching for a cigarette, and the company of this brat upped it to two or _three_. Slamming the door shut behind him, ignoring the obnoxious rattling, he fished the lighter out of his pocket and his favored carton. Looking for relief from this never-ending shit-show with a simple nicotine fix. The raven took a drag of the lit cigarette, but the only feeling it left behind was agitation and a cold bitterness on his tongue.

\----

‘Finally, I can get the hell out of here, maybe I’ll go for a drink…’

_“Yokozawa.”_

He _knew_ that voice, its very tone making his blood run cold, Takano, ‘Great now he’s here to chew me out.’

The officer glanced up and returned his friends scowl,

“What do you want?”

“Come with me for a minute.”

Yokozawa sighed and ran a hand through his inky locks roughly, his heels clicking against the linoleum as he stomped after the other officer. The door eased shut behind him and the raven folded his arms, index finger tapping against his forearm impatiently,

“Well, what is it, do we finally have a break in the case?”

“Did you say something to Onodera?”

“I’m only trying to protect you.”

“From what a murderer who lurks around the subway? Who I’m involved with isn’t any of your concern, and Onodera isn’t capable of that anyways.”

Yokozawa froze, it felt like he’d been dunked in cold water as those painful words stabbed at his heart.

“None of my concern!? So, after all those years at the police academy picking up your sorry ass, I’m still not someone good enough for you!? You’ll just fall into despair again, trying to chase after that idiot!”

“I want you to back off.” The officer replied calmly, not a single ounce of emotion in his voice.

The raven felt his heart seize, as his not-so subtle confession had been stomped out in a heartbeat.

“…” _‘When will you wake up and realize what I’ve kept to myself all this time…’_

It took a long time for Yokozawa to find his voice again without it being a pathetic sob, and with a ragged exhale he gained the courage to speak, out of respect for the one he’d held so dearly in his heart all these years…He knew that his next statement would be truly letting the guy go, and it took a lot of strength to put an end to it all. _After all this time…why is it still him?_

“Just—I need some time before I can face you again…I won’t let this affect my work in the field.” The raven muttered and lowered his head to avoid the hazel eyes that looked back apologetically.

“Understood, I’m sorry, Yokozawa.” Was the man’s bitter reply, and the slamming of the door as he exit the room was just another pinch of salt to the already neglected wound that plagued his heart. It felt like moving through mud to finally drag his dejected body out of the conference room to collect his things. It was really over, there was no turning back…the feeling left an empty cavity in his chest that could only be filled with— _with what exactly…?_

A beer—no the strongest alcohol he could find, sounded really good right about now…

One step outside, the raven sighed heavily and looked up at the sky. Despite the earlier threatening clouds, the night sky was clear of anything, including the normally bright twinkling stars, leaving behind only the image of a blood-red moon hanging in the sky, as if resembling his broken, bleeding heart…yet the sight of the eclipse left him with a sense of familiarity, why couldn’t he quite put his finger on it…?

_‘Seems about right.’_

Blending into the busy crowd, the brooding officer allowed the large mass to sweep him towards the nearest Izakaya, looking for a way to drown his sorrows and stress from this terrible day.

\----

“One beer please” the police-officer’s voice a hoarse request as he took a seat in the crowded bar, flashing his ID to confirm his age. He didn’t bother to take a look around to search for familiar faces, he just wanted to be left alone. The flowing tap from the fountain spilled the foaming, amber liquid elegantly into the chilled glass.

“There you are sir.”

“Thanks”

The mug didn’t even get a chance to hit the counter, as Yokozawa eagerly grabbed the proffered drink in a heartbeat, and took a swig of the liquor. The bitter flavor somewhat matched how he felt, only adding to the loneliness he already endured.

_“Is this seat taken?”_ A deep voice as smooth as honey rang in his ear, and he didn’t process that he should respond until someone tapped his shoulder.

“Kirishima-san…?” The raven barely found his voice, it was tough to speak without letting out a broken tone.

“You look rough.”

_‘Yeah. I just got my fucking heart-broken.’_

Kirishima showed a sliver of surprise for a split second, and Yokozawa had to run over his mind to make sure he didn’t say that out-loud, but the handsome brunette recovered his composure instantly. He wished he had the ability to do that…

“Isn’t that your fault?” The officer bit back in retort, stumbling over his words as his vision clouded, his tongue felt a bit heavier…was it always this hard to speak?

“Hm? Oh, I appreciate you collecting those samples, I hope our tests come back with some DNA so that we can finally catch that bastard, he made a mistake giving us a victim to work with.” The brunette returned and earned a hum of agreement from his neighbor at the bar.

“Never thought you’d come to such a low-class bar such as this…” Yokozawa got a nasty look from the bartender, but his statement was nevertheless true. This guy was a forensics analyst, working for the branch of crime investigation in the Kanto police force, surely, he made _way_ more than a lowly officer such as himself, even if he was the head of his department…

“I enjoy the rowdy atmosphere much more than one of sophistication, I’ll have a beer as well, on a different tab please.” Kirishima replied and ordered a drink for himself to keep the sulking raven company.

  
“What was this morning all about…?” The raven shamelessly questioned, seemed his consumption of alcohol was giving him loose-lips and he began to forget his manners, even if earlier events had affected his life, this man’s business shouldn’t interest him.

“Oh that? I told you I forgot something back at the lab…” Kirishima laughed him off for his concern, only making the officer feel emptier.

“Oh…right…” Somehow Yokozawa couldn’t shake off the feeling that he was being lied to.

“So, what’s up with you? It’s rare to see the wild-bear look so beaten up.” The brunette pried and took a light sip from the liter-glass he got from the bar-owner. His throat bobbed tantalizingly and Yokozawa couldn’t help but greedily observe his features.

“…What, drunk already?” The analyst chuckled a bit nervously as the officer practically sized him up.

“Are you that bad at holding your—”

“Your teeth’re sharp…” The raven slurred as the bartender took his mug away to refill it with the golden alcohol. Yokozawa inched forward to get a closer look, but quickly corrected himself as his eyes widened in self-shock, _he was acting like an idiot just now!_

“Huh? Are they now…” Kirishima set his glass down gently and pressed the tip of his thumb to his canines, looking in the deformed reflection of the mug,

“I don’t feel anything out of the ordinary, you must be seeing things.” The doctor easily waved him off, and continued to turn the tables on him,

“You never answered my question from earlier.”

Kirishima didn’t miss the way Yokozawa’s eyes darkened and his expression waxed solemn once again.

“Are you gonna badger me all night? Don’t you have somewhere better to be than some hole in the wall?” The officer snapped and chugged the rest of the contents in his glass, slamming it against the counter for his third refill.

Kirishima lifted his forearm to check the expensive watch that rested elegantly on his slender wrist.

‘he’s really well-built…’ The raven started thinking to himself before he could even register it.

“Hmm, not for a while, and besides, this is a rare opportunity to bond with the unapproachable wild-bear of the crime division~”

“Don’t call me that. Must you insist on making me remember? I just want to forget everything…” Yokozawa grumbled, seemingly more lucid than before.

“You don’t have to say it if you don’t want to, and besides with the pace you’re going you’ll probably forget everything pretty soon.” Kirishima pointed out and sipped lazily from his first serving of alcohol.

“…I want something different than beer…how about sake?” Upon his request the barkeep added the total of the expensive liquor to his tab and handed him the small glass.

“…” Worried amber watched the officer eagerly down the dark liquid in one go as he drunkenly requested a refill…’oh well, I tried to warn him…’

It was a long while before Yokozawa spoke again, his face developing a pink flush from gradual intoxication. Kirishima chuckled to himself, normally a police officer would think twice before drinking themselves stupid, but that just meant Yokozawa trusted his fellow co-worker enough to let his guard down around him.

“…I waited for him for ten years…but it doesn’t matter cause’ he’ll always just run back to that brat…”

“…”

It didn’t take much thinking for the brunette to figure out he’d gotten his heart broken, by a man no less, something he’d never expect from the brooding raven. He always thought he was married to his work!

“…I can never face him again…” The police-officer moped pathetically before downing his third cup of sake to wash away the bitter words with something stronger.

Kirishima knew it was best not to pry when the guy was this drunk, or he’d certainly blurt out something he might regret. So, he just patiently listened and watched him from what felt like afar as he drowned his sorrows in alcohol. It wasn’t long before the officer was slumping in his seat, making the brunette responsible for the wasted drunkard.

_What a pain…_

“Sir? Are you ready to pay your tab?” the barkeep asked hesitantly, flinching when Yokozawa slumped forward and his head slammed onto the hard-wood counter.

“Ah jeez! Here I’ll take care of it, how much…?”

Kirishima nearly balked when the stranger supplied a ridiculous price, and handed him the long receipt. Supporting the unstable head of Kanto’s crime division out of the bar to stumble into a cab Kirishima snapped up last minute,

“You owe me _big_ for this.”

\----

Stepping into the luxurious hotel room Kirishima sighed as he finally let the raven flop bonelessly onto the springy mattress, heaving his heavy ass around was no easy task…

The brunette carded a hand through his almond curls and exhaled deeply, deciding to get some ice from the machine just a short walk from their rented room.

Upon his return he was surprised to see the drunken officer missing,

“Ahh dammit!!” the analyst groaned and flinched when he heard a retching noise filter from the bathroom, oh, the light was on…cautiously creaking the door open Kirishima laid his eyes on Yokozawa who was hunched over the bowl, spilling his guts into the white porcelain. After nearly a half hour the raven stood on his jelly-like legs to rinse his mouth out in the sink nearby, letting his stomach contents swirl down the pipes.

Stumbling his way to the bed, Yokozawa tried to crawl into the sheets but was stopped by a powerful force jerking his arm back,

“Hang on, if you sleep like that your suit will get wrinkled.” Kirishima murmured and carefully assisted him with the difficult task of removing his tailored clothes as he half-lucidly slipped out of his pants.

The raven sniffled and something wet dripped down his cheek, but he was too numb to care, how stupid he was to try to mend his broken heart with alcohol, this only made it painfully worse as he was just more aware…The storm hit at full force and Yokozawa bared his raw emotion to nearly a complete stranger, but the alcohol dulled his logic and he sobbed brokenly into the early hours of the morning until sleep carried him off to the void...the last thing he could make out was a pair of crimson eyes staring silently at him before he finally drifted off into a restless slumber.

\----


	2. Hazy Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took a lot longer than I intended. I apologize for my extreme lateness, I move like a snail and I appreciate any of you that read this. I'm grateful you're putting up with my sloth-like pace so thank you! I'm trying to be better about writing more but I got so busy with life...I hope to update soon because coming back to this story I really love the concept and I hope you'll stick with me! Anyways enjoy my new chapter!  
> ~Love Peachy

Something wet dripped onto Yokozawa’s cheek and he rolled over in a fit of irritation, probably Sorata licking his face for attention…

“Five minutes…” The raven grumbled into the _oddly_ silky sheets, and was that sunlight heating up his skin? He didn’t remember leaving his blinds open…

Something or someone indistinctly murmured above him in a warning and then nothing before—

“GAH!!”

Kirishima flinched back when the officer jumped up, narrowly avoiding busting his jaw on the raven’s crown. The brunette smirked at the panting officer whose grey eyes whirled around the room wildly with a sense of fear, his drenched onyx locks dripping onto his pallor skin, courtesy of Kirishima’s drinking glass.

“ _Finally_ , I thought you’d never get up.” The forensic analyst snickered and turned on his heel to proceed with dressing himself. Yokozawa forced himself to look away from the only familiar thing that anchored him to reality as he exposed his toned back and…a gold ring that glinted in the morning sun…

This had to be some kind of cruel prank, or maybe just a nightmare…but he didn’t find himself very bothered with Kirishima’s presence. Nevertheless, he continued to open his mouth to blurt out,

“What the _hell_ are you doing here!?”

“Come on now, are you _seriously_ trying to play the amnesia card?”

“What?”

“I’m not surprised, you drank so much you blacked out, never thought the wild-bear of the crime division was capable of such a wild drinking binge, let alone getting your heart broken by a man~”

“H-How did you know that?!”

“How? You told me of course.” Kirishima turned around to eye him with a devilish smirk and buttoned up his shirt sleeves.

“I did?”

“Mhm…”

Yokozawa wracked his brain for the fragmented memories but he could only sequence the events of getting his heart broken, _ouch_ , sitting down at the bar and…Kirishima-san—specifically his mouth…

The raven shifted with newfound discomfort and that’s when he felt it, friction against bare skin, only it was _way_ too much bare-skin. Yanking the sheets up, he almost gave himself whiplash when he snapped his head up to demand the whereabouts of his clothing, specifically, his underwear!

“Huh? Oh, that was my plan ‘B’ to get you to wake up, Y’know, before the water~” Kirishima supplied, turning around in his full get-up, this guy could pull off anything with those looks, something about that lazy style looked so good on him…

_‘What the hell am I thinking!?’_ Yokozawa balked at himself and swore with Kirishima’s knowing smirk, that he’d been seen right-though.

“Then what was plan ‘A’?” The raven demanded boldly for someone who was bare-naked in a random—expensive hotel room.

“A kiss on the lips for my sleeping beauty, your lips are so soft~”

“Quit fucking around!” Yokozawa sniped and lunged to swing at the guy, but in the blink of an eye he was bent over the mattress as Kirishima pinned him on his front, knocking the wind out of him with his body weight over his own twisted arm. Heat shot up his spine as he recognized the brunette’s clothed hips brushed roughly against his backside, and he fought to keep his sudden spike of arousal at bay out of pure embarrassment.

“So naïve~ Is this how you treat your elders? Even after I paid for your ridiculous tab and dragged your drunk ass out of the streets, which, did you know you put up a hell of a fight? Honestly such a struggle…”

Yokozawa grimaced into the sheets and tried to wiggle in the man’s grip only to be faced with splintering pain in his shoulder, and friction with his ass against Kirishima’s clothed package…

The analyst got the hint and smugly leaned over his broad back to hotly whisper in his ear while purposefully pressing his own hips against the raven pinned beneath him who began to tremble in response.

“You’ll have to repay your debt, but this isn’t something you can pay back with any currency…how about some of your time?”

“What are you suggesting?” The raven growled through clenched teeth, trying to keep the heat out of his voice as his mind slowly went fuzzy, this situation sparked a fire in his low belly as the handsome doctor pinned him down. But who was he kidding? He’d just gotten his heart broken, it was too early to be lusting after someone else, after getting black-out drunk. Who knows what they’d done last night? Well… _Kirishima-san_ does…

“Hmm, how about you play as my servant for a while~”

“As…if..!!” Yokozawa panted harshly, a pained groan slipping past when Kirishima applied more pressure to his twisted shoulder while simultaneously pushing his hips against the raven’s backside even harder, forcing his awakening arousal to make contact with the mattress beneath him, it was a fine line between pain and bliss…

“F-Fine…just…lemme go…” The officer begged and nearly sobbed with relief when the pressure on his arm lifted and he gently shrugged it back over to rest normally. It pissed him off that someone from the lab could overpower him so easily, especially since he’d been trained how to get out of those situations in the academy. He blames the alcohol…

“See you back at the station, oh, by the way your suits hanging up in the closet.” Kirishima supplied, after adjusting his sports jacket, turning around to saunter out the door, leaving Yokokawa painfully alone.

Being left with his own thoughts brought the crushing reality down on his shoulders all a little too harshly. He’d been hoping it had all been a bad dream, but who was he kidding, a dream couldn’t hurt this much. With a sigh Yokozawa rose from the bed, hissing a curse at the hardness of his exposed erection that was entirely Kirishima’s fault.

‘Damn him!’

Taking a speedy cold shower to cool off his arousal and wake himself up, Yokozawa stepped out of the stall, drying of his skin and ruffling his onyx locks. He swung open the closet door and to his surprise, Kirishima had hung his suit just like he said, along with his boxers. The raven grit his teeth with embarrassment and pulled on his clothes. Checking the time, he realized he wouldn’t have time to go back home and change. Begrudgingly accepting his defeat, Yokozawa made a break for the trains, hoping that in the ten minutes he was late; the fate of the Kanto crime division wouldn’t come crumbling apart at his feet.

\----

“almost there…” The officer muttered and took a glance at the clock hanging in the stations lobby, the long hand mocking his lateness of ten minutes. Yokozawa looked over at the chime signaling the arrival of the elevator, barely catching a glimpse of the employee except for his long brown coat and the tan brief-case weighing heavily behind him.

“ah! Hold the elevator!”

Catching the heavy metal doors from sliding shut last minute, Yokozawa allowed a sigh of relief to slip past his lips as the lift began to rumble to life and carry them upwards.

“G-Good morning…”

“Hm?” the raven cracked an eye open to be faced with…

_Oh no._

‘Anyone but this kid…’

“ha…this day just keeps getting worse…” The head-officer griped, feeling a flare of irritation well-up when the offended brunette stuttered in his defense.

“E-Excuse me??”

“I don’t have to waste my words on you.” The raven snapped coldly and counted the floors as the elevator continued to vault upwards, tapping his foot impatiently in the small metal box. It felt like an eternity before the doors were rolling open to reveal the crime unit’s floor that…surprisingly wasn’t in shambles, but what he saw waiting at his desk, or rather casually lounging in _his_ chair, already had him suffering from a major headache.

“Feeling better? Took you long enough~” Kirishima’s playful chime strained his ears and he reached up the hand that wasn’t holding his briefcase to massage his temple.

“Kirishima-san…what can I do for you?” Yokozawa asked unfazed, hoping to keep a professional air between them, but the leering analyst had other ideas…

“Such a bland response, don’t I deserve at least a smile after what happened this morn—”

“What brings you to the crime division this morning!?” The raven interrupted him, completely dodging the question and forcing a quirk of his lips that dared the doctor to speak further.

“Ah, I was dropping off the sample reports on what you collected yesterday ~” the brunette replied and waved the thick folder in the air like it were some prize.

“Thanks, I was looking forward to that _yesterday_ …” Yokozawa grimaced, the word ‘yesterday’ reminding him of the sequence of painful events that led to his inevitable heart-break. Watching the officer freeze up, Kirishima took his chance to pounce,

“Actually, I have something I wanted you to look at, if you’ll accompany me to the lab?” The brunette asked(ordered), a daring smirk dancing in his eyes.

“Ehm…I have a lot of work to do, right Henmi?” The raven officer turned to his subordinate, hoping that he would catch on and get him out of the hole he was in.

“Nonsense! We’ve got it covered from here, you shouldn’t pass up an opportunity to speak with Kirishima-san and help out with the case!” Henmi replied, giving a thumbs up of approval. Kirishima was

greatly respected by his subordinates, Henmi being one of his biggest fans. Letting out a not-so-subtle sigh, Yokozawa turned to follow the dazzling forensic specialist who already started walking on the confident assumption that the wild-bear was close behind him.

\----

The elevator ride down to the basement level was agonizing, Yokozawa couldn’t stop himself from fidgeting uncomfortably as the number shifted after each passing level. The air was suffocating, and the raven felt a weight lift when the doors rolled open and he rushed forwards only to be jerked back by a surprisingly strong force at his waist, knocking the air out of his lungs.

“Hey watch out!” A flustered doctor shouted behind the cart of fragile samples fresh from the freezer to be analyzed. The glass tubes were shaking against the slots violently, leaving everyone to hold their breath until the momentum died down.

“You’ll have to forgive him Katou, he’s had a rough morning.” Kirishima cheerfully announced after a sigh of relief, resting his chin over the raven’s shoulder as amusement danced in his amber eyes.

“keep your officer in check Kirishima-san.” Katou deadpanned, and grumpily pushed the cart past them, muttering unintelligible curses under his breath.

“Be more careful down here in the lab.” The brunette scolded gently, and backed away from the wild bear who began to aggressively shrug him off.

“I don’t need you hanging all over me like we’re friends, I barely even know you!” The raven reprimanded, folding his arms defensively as he searched Kirishima’s face for any signs of hurt, worried he may have been too harsh. But to no avail, the brunette’s smirk never even flickered,

“Oh? But I know quite a lot about you, for example; last night you—”

“AH! Alright I get it! Please don’t bring that up here _ever again_.” Yokozawa snapped, after a confused lab coat passed by them, offering a withering look for his raised voice.

“Why is everyone so damn pissy?” The raven asked self-consciously, feeling the chilled air of the basement get to him as he wrapped his arms around himself.

“Mmm, well we don’t normally like outsiders in the lab, and we talk _quietly_ down here.” Kirishima replied, leaning in to huskily whisper the last part, sending an incomprehensible shiver down Yokozawa’s spine. The officer flinched at the brunette’s urging along with a gentle shove to his lower back, feeling his legs nearly buckle he tripped over himself to walk forward as his companion breezed past him effortlessly and lead the way.

After each sharp turn around the white walls glowing eerily under the greenish fluorescent lights, Yokozawa’s vison began to swim, feeling like a rat blindly scurrying through a sewer. He was completely lost, and his only hope of getting out of this damn maze of a basement would be the forensic specialist hurriedly turning down each corridor. Kirishima had the advantage of speed with the familiarity of the hallways, and left the raven behind him tripping to keep up as he disappeared momentarily with the flick of his white lab coat behind him being the only trace.

Yokozawa never knew how big the basement level really was…he was almost tempted to reach out and grab the tail of the spotless white coat fluttering behind the strolling brunette, his almond curls catching under the artificial light bleeding from oblong lamps overhead. The hallways began to blend together, and the raven felt the walls closing in on him along with his throat as it became harder to breath.

_“Hm? Oi…Yok—zawa…?_

The officer leaned against a nearby wall and hung his head,

****

**_‘Please not now…’_ **

_“Hey, are—ou….o…kay…?”_

Something reached out and gripped his shoulder, anchoring him back to reality, and before he could rest his head against a solid chest, Yokozawa shrugged away the brunette’s attention. He opened his eyes to—' _when did I close my eyes?’_

His vision was fuzzy and he blinked rapidly to get his pupils to adjust, these lights were messing with him, or maybe it was the fumes from the formaldehyde…his head suddenly felt very heavy…

The raven took a deep breath and a soothing scent wafted through the air as he hit something solid, like a soft cologne…was it Kirishima…? Did he always smell this good? Something rumbled against his ear and he snapped his head up to be met with crimson red iris. Startled Yokozawa blinked harshly, and opened his eyes to see a familiar warm amber glowing with concern, his mouth was moving…that must be the vibration…

“Yokozawa?” The brunette tested, and carefully maneuvered the raven to get a good look at him.

Yokozawa finally got ahold of himself and pushed the doctor away, hiding his face behind his hands in embarrassment as his cheeks dusted over with a shade of healthy red. He’d just shamelessly buried his face in his coworker’s chest and _smelled_ him.

“Hey, are you alright?” Kirishima persisted, and reached out to grip the officer’s shoulder again, only to be shrugged off.

“I’m fine…the walls down here are just—narrow…” Yokozawa trailed off uncomfortably hoping his lame excuse would suffice, but Kirishima just had to hit the nail on the head,

“Who knew the wild-bear was claustrophobic.” Kirishima leered, earning a warning glare from those stormy grey eyes, but pressed on despite the threat,

“Y’know you could’ve asked me to slow down, I would’ve let you cling to me~” The brunette teased with a wry grin, but he decided to let him off the hook,

“It’s too bad we’re here already…” The doctor pouted and reached up to swipe his I.D. badge against the safety lock and held the door open for the wary officer who stepped in and stood against the countertops. Kirishima pulled his glasses out of his pocket to place the frames against his nose and snapped on some latex gloves, offering Yokozawa a pair of his own. The raven gratefully took the medical grade gloves and slid them over his fingers, to meet and cling against his wrists.

“Here.” The brunette offered up a surgical mask after putting on his own to rest behind his ears as stray, wild almond locks poked up at odd angles against the restricting elastic.

“Now, why am I putting on medical equipment?” The officer hazarded, voice muffled beneath the thin protective mask, flinching back when Kirishima discarded the sheet that had been covering the corpse resting on the metal table in the center of the room.

“I came across something unique on our victim during the autopsy.” Kirishima announced seriously, searching for what he’d found earlier and beckoned the raven over. Yokozawa awkwardly shuffled forward and steeled himself. The poor victim had met a grisly end…if those deep gashes had anything to say about it…they didn’t look like they were made with a weapon of any sort, but rather a beast’s brutal claws. What human could be capable of this?

The brunette directed his eye-line to sloppy bite marks at the base of the victim’s neck, and the dried-up veins on his arms.

“He drained the victim’s blood?” Yokozawa questioned, eyes snapping up to meet Kirishima’s calm expression as he pointed out the middle point of one of the body’s arms.

“Not necessarily, you see, these needle wounds show repetitive use, my guess is that the guy was periodically collecting blood from the victim until they became too weak to give anymore. Reports came back showing malnourishment, severe lack of iron and vitamin D, and that includes other vitamins of course.”

Yokozawa narrowed his eyes at the neck wounds,

“What does this guy think he is? A vampire?”

Kirishima gave him an unreadable look and turned away to find the lab reports of saliva found on the victim,

“I’m not sure, but the attacker obviously took the blood for something, he even left behind some DNA”

“Really? Maybe we can find him in the system then.” Yokozawa replied eagerly, ready to finally catch the sick bastard responsible for this, before it can get worse…

“You can run it, but I don’t think you’ll find anything.” The analyst denied, handing over the thick packet of papers,

The officer’s eyes rapidly scanned the papers and his dark brows furrowed, pulling his mask down to ask incredulously,

“It’s not _human_?”

“I’m afraid not.” Kirishima shook his head solemnly.

“Well what was the cause of death?”

“Blood loss. The main artery here is severed” The brunette sighed, crossing his arms in frustration after pointing to a spot on the victim’s body.

“Those flesh wounds were made more than 24 hours ago, he bled out before anyone was able to arrive at the scene.”

“What caused these gashes?”

Kirishima’s expression turned grim and he responded, Yokozawa feeling his ears go numb,

“Nails, possibly claws.”

“Like—”

The brunette nodded his head,

“There’s a faint trace of human DNA, but its old, however the nails show that this creature is very rich in iron…almost too much…” Kirishima pondered, tapping at a specific paragraph on the packet.

“So, you’re saying an animal did this?”

“What else would? A vampire?” Kirishima teased and Yokozawa’s face was engulfed in a hot red, burning against his cheeks like a brand.

Still examining the reports over by a counter widely distanced from the victim, Yokozawa failed to notice the arm creeping down to his backside—

“GAH!”

Kirishima was chuckling behind him after grabbing a handful of his rear,

“You’ve got a nice ass~” The brunette snickered, watching the blush coating his cheeks tint darker as the raven scowled.

“DON’T GROPE ME WHEN THERES A DEAD BODY THAT’S FIVE FEET AWAY FROM ME!” Yokozawa hissed, and smacked the top of the analyst’s head harshly with the thick stack of papers.

“So, you’re saying I can grope you under any other circumstance?”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” the raven roared and stalked out of the room,

“Do you know how to get back? What if you get lost?” Kirishima called after him teasingly,

“I’ll take that chance!”

  
And after the raven turned the corner that was the last, he’d seen of Yokozawa for the rest of the day…

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright thanks so much for reading! I appreciate all of you that continue to read this or are stopping by! I'm gonna state this now, I am not a doctor so I'm sorry if my descriptions are immature, I just want to clarify that I don't have any medical knowledge, or in depth knowledge of law enforcement, just basic assumptions! Thanks again and I hope to see you soon!  
> ~Love Peachy


	3. Look at me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm sorry it's been a whole month! I've come out of my little slump for now so I wrote a nice long chapter for you all, and another in the works! I appreciate you coming back to read, and offer me support, thank you so much! 
> 
> ~Love Peachy

Yokozawa Takafumi let out a heavy sigh as he strolled into the supermarket after his evening shift. It was around nine…the sun had set long ago, and as he began the walk to the train stations, the raven’s restless stomach reminded him of the empty fridge at home, along with his dear pet’s lack of cat food.

It’d been a few days since he’d last seen Kirishima-san, as the man’s idea of Yokozawa playing servant was merely being his after-hours partner in the lab. Their staff was stretched pretty thin, and the brunette could use all of the help he could get. While time flew by in the chilled basement with the doctor, not only was Yokozawa learning how to pick at dead bodies, _as their victim count has gone up to three other corpses_ , but also how to mend his broken heart. Kirishima’s gentle tone and gestures slowly soothed the emptiness in his chest cavity, that seemed to have stopped throbbing completely in the man’s presence…

Yokozawa shook himself out of his thoughts, grabbing the grocery basket from where it rested at his feet and grabbed a familiar bag of cat food. Sorata had to eat too, and he was running pretty low on his supply. After some contemplation, the raven also picked up some canned wet food to treat the feline to as well as a new toy, adding them to the slowly growing pile in his basket. The raven listened to his stomach and decided that he felt like pork tonight and strolled into the meats section, kneeling in front of the selections. So busy debating the price and quality was he, Yokozawa had failed to notice the brunette doing likewise at his side.

“Oh! I didn’t know you had a cat!” Kirishima observed, the raven at his side nearly jumping out of his skin at the outburst.

“K-Kirishima-san? What are you doing here, and what the hell are you planning to cook with _that_?” The officer balked at the brunette’s selection in his basket, it was a _whole chunk of meat!_

“Well I wanted ginger fried pork, and I figured I could just cut this up and save some for later by freezing it...”

_‘Huh…I was just craving the same thing…’_ Yokozawa can feel his hands twitch at his sides as he wonders whether or not to help the poor guy out. While he may not look the part, the raven actually has a soft side.

“You can’t make that dish with such a giant chunk of meat, you have to get the _thin sliced cuts_ so that they’ll cook evenly and absorb more flavor.” He softly chided while handing over the very pork he’d been contemplating, picking up another for himself.

“I didn’t know you could cook either, you’re beginning to look like the whole package!” The doctor teased and picked up the package of sliced pork from Yokozawa’s hands, returning the block of meat to its spot in the freezer.

“Y-You…!!” The raven felt his face heat up in embarrassment, much like every other encounter he has with Kirishima-san, but their bantering was cut short by a cheery ringtone coming from the brunette’s pocket. Thanking his fellow officer curtly, Kirishima picked up his basket and walked off while pressing the answer button, Yokozawa catching a glimpse of his greeting that left him feeling a tickle of jealousy stinging at his heart,

****

**_“Hey there sweetheart…yeah I got the pork…I’m on my way….”_ **

In his time spent with the doctor, he’d forgotten about the binding gold band on his ring finger, of course he’d have a wife at home…what was he even thinking…? There’s no room for jealously, he’d just gotten his heart ripped out not too long ago…

Feeling in lower spirits than when he had first walked into the supermarket, Yokozawa discarded the package of fresh meat and picked up a pre-made dinner, no longer having the energy to cook for himself. He went home that night to his lonely apartment, save for the lazy old cat that has kept him company for many years. Breaking open the plastic container, Yokozawa picked up a pair of chopsticks, only to feel a pair of cold eyes watching him from behind…

Feeling the hairs raise on his neck the raven cautiously turned around, jolting in his seat at the sight of the creature pawing at his feet.

“Oh, it’s just you, Sorata…” The officer sighed, lifting himself up to fill the felines dish with pebble-like bits of dry food to mix in with the extra treat of wet food.

He sat back down only to grimace at the sight of the prepackaged dinner, suddenly losing any appetite he’d had before.

_‘Hey there sweetheart~’_

The memory of the warmth in his voice was like a stab twisting in his gut, jealousy that he couldn’t exactly place. Maybe it was because he wished for someone to call to him so gently, with absolute affection oozing from their tone.

_Maybe…he wished it was Kirishima who would call him that way…_

“What the hell is wrong with me…” Yokozawa grimaced, and tossed the untouched dinner in his fridge. The raven flipped the light switch and the flat was now enveloped in darkness, except for the lamp he left on for Sorata. He slid under the covers and burrowed himself beneath until a wave of darkness consumed him and he finally drifted off to sleep. The wound in his heart began to throb painfully once more.

\----

_Nothing_ could’ve prepared Yokozawa for what he walked into the next morning.

He was making his way to his desk when he caught a glimpse of his ex-partner cornering the newbie next to the vending machine down the hallway perpendicular to his seat. He should’ve looked away, pretended he didn’t see anything…but before he knew it the raven had leaned down and trapped the short brunette in a scandalous kiss, in that moment everything began to sound like he was underwater. His grey eyes widened and his briefcase clattered to the ground next to his feet. Something was ringing in his ear while he caught Takano’s eye as he pulled away from Onodera and he finally forced himself to look away, flushing in embarrassment and bitterness.

_“Yokozawa-san”_

Slowly the buzzing ambience of the office came flooding back to his senses and he recognized his surroundings again, someone was pulling at his sleeve,

“Hellooo?”

The ringing must’ve been Henmi squawking at his side, pestering him with god knows what. Numbly the raven turned to his subordinate with a torn expression as he yanked away his arm.

“Yokozawa-san! Is everything alright?” Henmi asked worriedly, forgetting all about his questions for the sake of his boss’ well-being.

That was a loaded question…He felt like he wanted to vomit, cry and scream all at the same time.

_He had to get away._

“I’m…fine…” The words tumbled out with forced effort, his chest beginning to tighten up with rage and sorrow, sending his emotions into a whirlwind.

“You don’t look so good…” The shorter officer insisted, peering up at him curiously.

He has to get out of here before he does something he’ll regret. Clenching his fist, Yokozawa used all of his strength to will away the urge to lash out,

“Excuse me...”

Brushing past Henmi and making his escape to the nearest fire exit, avoiding the very hallway that made him experience heartbreak all over again, he could really use a cigarette right now…

\----

_Inhale_

The first drag was bitter and unsatisfying, but at the least the fresh morning air cleared his head.

_Exhale_

‘How the hell am I supposed to face either of them again…’ he cursed internally, lifting the cigarette from his lips and pinching the bridge of his nose. This was proving to be more difficult than he thought, unfortunately ten years of unrequited love can’t go away overnight, and alcohol got him into an even bigger mess. If only he’d just looked _away_ , he could’ve been spared the awkwardness and pain of getting his heart ripped out for a second time. Yokozawa clenched his fist in fury and took another drag from his cigarette aggressively,

‘No.’

‘It’s their own damn fault for not being able to show any self-restraint in the workplace. What the hell is this, high school?’

The officer sighed deeply and folded his arms on the railing, looking at the busy streets of the city below while balancing the stick of nicotine between his teeth. The sky was a dreary grey as the sun fought to peek through the thick smog that polluted air around him, only fitting his gloomy mood further.

At the same time the door behind him swung open, a car had run a red light, following a set of furious honking from other drivers. The noise would catch anyone’s attention, and as he recovered from the shock, so did the pedestrians who had turned to look at the commotion, eventually proceeding to their foot traffic or waiting around for a cab.

_“Hey.”_

Yokozawa jumped, biting down on the cigarette he’d had carefully balanced between his teeth and inhaling sharply. He proceeded to hack a cough as the burning smoke filled his lungs after being caught unaware and his eyes watered from the uncomfortable sensation.

“W—hat the…hell was that for…!” His raspy attempt to chew out the leering brunette was punctuated by hacking coughs as he tried to get oxygen back into his lungs, clenching his rapidly beating heart.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you! I figured you’d hear me coming, you’re always on your guard…”

Yokozawa fought back a wince, that was twice today that his coworkers had noticed his abnormal behavior, was he really that bad at hiding it?

“So, what happened?” Kirishima pried, leaning his back to the railing as he studied the raven’s expression which quickly morphed from that cute pout to a waxed over look of hurt. The officer uncomfortably shifted his gaze back to the street below and he sighed again. Whatever it was, his body language was telling him he didn’t want to talk about it…

A thin column of smoke danced in the air as the tobacco burned from the end of the paper stick, attentive amber noted a hint of stubble outlined the ravens jaw and trailed up to his sideburns. The brunette reached up and plucked the lit cigarette from Yokozawa’s lips with a smirk, switching into his playful mood to pull his fellow officer out of whatever was weighing so heavily on his mind. He won’t pry now, maybe another time…

“These are bad for you, you know~”

Yokozawa had only a few seconds to look shocked before he returned a scowl as he watched the brunette take a drag from _his_ cigarette, slowly losing length as it burnt away to dust. Kirishima flicked the excess ash off to the side of the railing away from the street and stifled the burn on the cool metal. The raven’s brow twitched in annoyance and he swiftly turned around to enter the building, not surprised to hear the analyst’s feet quick behind him. Yokozawa ignored him and proceeded to walk into the nearest break room, digging out some coins from his pocket to deposit into the vending machine.

Maybe some coffee can lift his spirits…

He punched in the code for black coffee and waited for the metallic clang as the can dropped into the dispenser. The raven felt a pair of eyes on him as he bent down to retrieve the beverage, he knees groaning in protest.

“Did you know that caffeine stunts your growth?” Kirishima blurted playfully into the small room, watching the officer turn around to glare at him.

“I don’t remember asking, and I stopped growing when I was in college.” Yokozawa growled, he hadn’t grown an inch taller since his early twenties, why should he be worried about stunting his growth?

“Good, because I quite enjoy the extra height I have on the wild bear~”

Yokozawa stifled an annoyed groan and moved to leave the room with a blank look, it was about time he started work, cases weren’t going to solve themselves.

This time when he briskly walked away, Kirishima didn’t follow, but he couldn’t help the sinking feeling that there would surely be another encounter later on during the day…

\----

Yokozawa glanced up at the clock and noticed he’d worked through his lunchbreak, running on only an energy bar he’d stashed away in his desk and that black coffee from earlier. The raven slumped in his chair, he felt awful…

‘I should really cook something for myself tonight and have a good meal for once…’

It wasn’t like Yokozawa to be careless with his body, but he couldn’t muster the energy to eat a full meal, much less cook one. The officer powered down his laptop and closed a case file on his desk that he’d bring home with him. He’d just finished tucking everything away in his brief case when a pair of feet stopped at his eye level where he’d crouched down to lock his cabinet on his desk.

Guessing by the loafers, Yokozawa figured it was Kirishima back to pester him. Pasting on an exhausted expression, the raven prepared himself to turn down the man’s offer for drinks, but the brunette had beat him to it,

“Ready to go?”

“Huh?” Yokozawa replied, dumbfounded.

“We’re getting dinner.”

The officer let out a beleaguered sigh,

“Kirishima—”

“You skipped your lunch, I’m gonna make sure you have a proper meal.”

“…” Yokozawa was shocked, he didn’t know what to say, he could only stare up at the man like he’d grown a third eye,

“I—can take care of myself…” The raven protested, standing up to face the brunette, Kirishima wasn’t deterred in the slightest.

“So then why did you skip your lunch?” He inquired, to which Yokozawa shot back without thinking,

“I forgot.”

“I rest my case” Kirishima declares with a finality in his eyes that dare the raven to argue with him.

Yokozawa grumbled and pondered his options, he could either go home to his lonely apartment after fighting with the only person in the world that seemed to care about him at the moment, or enjoy a nice warm meal with said person. Of course the latter sounded better, nobody likes eating alone…

The raven hesitantly glanced up at his coworker,

‘I better not regret this…’

“No booze?” Yokozawa pleaded under a question,

“No booze.” Kirishima confirmed with a cheeky grin.

\----

“Hey wait a minute, is this your place?” Yokozawa called after the analyst who jogged up the stairwell. Their destination hadn’t been too far of a walk from the office, certainly closer than where he commuted from. What he didn’t expect, however, was following his coworker into a modest apartment complex.

Kirishima didn’t answer him, instead he strolled down the hall, past various nameplates and labeled doors.

“I thought we were getting dinner.” The raven hissed in annoyance after finally catching up to him,

‘couldn’t we have taken the elevator?’

“Well, yeah, but I like to get my exercise~” Kirishima chuckled,

‘Damn I said that out loud!’ Yokozawa thought, panting to catch his breath while the smirking brunette turned a key in the padlock for a numbered flat on the fifth floor.

“And we are having dinner, I just wanted to introduce you to someone special. She’s been _dying_ to meet you~” The analyst explained with a warm smile painting his features, that same wistful look that he saw on him when he had answered his phone.

It hurt. Knowing that everyone around him had someone to reserve that _look_ for, it only made sense that such a handsome man would have a wife that was likely equally as beautiful, if not more... Suddenly feeling overwhelmed, Yokozawa spoke around the lump in his throat, refusing to let his voice shake.

“On second thought—I mean, I don’t really want to intrude—”

“Hm?”

The brunette had turned him a curious glance seconds before the door slammed open and a flash of color obscured his vision. The officer flinched, tensing his body as he prepared for some sort of impact…only to hear a thud next to him.

_“Papa!”_

Yokozawa had braced himself by bringing up his arms to protect his face, anticipating the guy to prank him with a confetti cannon. Instead, there was a youthful, excited voice ringing in his ear that made him pause.

“Hiy— _oof_!” whatever Kirishima was trying to say had gone muffled, following the sound of slipping feet on tile and a heavy impact.

“Papa?” The raven repeated to himself, slowly relaxing his figure to see his coworker tackled to the floor by a young girl clad in a pink apron, her ponytail swishing behind her. There was a deep chuckle from the floor and the girl had turned her head to look up at the raven towering over them. Kirishima had reached up a hand to ruffle the child’s hair and attempt to sit up on his elbows as two sets of warm amber eyes gazed up at him.

“Yokozawa, meet my daughter Hiyori, she just turned ten years old recently.” The brunette stated proudly, grinning at his daughter who lit up with excitement. The youngster scrambled to her feet and was in front of Yokozawa at the speed of light, how anyone moved so fast was beyond him.

“Nice to meet you sir! I’m Kirishima Hiyori!” She announced, early bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Ah, I’m Yokozawa Takafumi, thank you for inviting me to your home.” The raven nodded fondly, bending down to offer Kirishima a hand. The brunette groaned as he stood up, massaging his rear,

“You’ve gotta stop jumping on me kiddo, I’m getting too old for that.”

“Sorry papa…” Hiyo apologized sheepishly, blushing up to her ears as she was scolded in front of their guest,

“Oh! That reminds me…” Kirishima had suddenly turned to Yokozawa, leering like he always does when he’s up to no good,

“Yokozawa-san is still in his twenties, so you’ll hurt his feelings if you call him an old man like your papa!”

“Got it! Then can I call you Onii-chan?” The younger Kirishima had suddenly turned to him, politely awaiting a response. How could he say no to those adorable brown eyes?

“Um..sure…” Yokozawa’s neck began to slowly heat up as he was receiving more attention than he was comfortable with. This felt so…domestic…

Suddenly there was a gasp and frantic pattering footsteps as Hiyo remembered something,

“I left the burners on!”

With that she was scurrying off to the kitchen while her father and his guest removed their shoes and coats at the door. Yokozawa awkwardly followed Kirishima over to the lime-green sofa and promptly sat down next to him. He couldn’t stop himself from fidgeting, he hadn’t experienced the anxiety of being invited to new people’s homes since college, as he only had one friend he’d really ever visit outside of his family…

“They grow up so fast.” Kirishima reminisced next to him, looking beyond his coworkers face to watch his daughter flurry around the kitchen as she set the table.

“She’s definitely your kid, she’s your spitting image.”

“Mm, but she definitely takes after her mother.”

Yokozawa felt a pit form in his stomach,

“Ah yeah, where is your wife, running errands?” The raven asked thoughtlessly, picking at the arm of the couch to avoid seeing that _look_ strike his face again, he didn’t know if he could take it. from his peripheral he saw Kirishima sluggishly shake his almond curls from side to side,

“An…accident took her shortly after Hiyo was born…”

Yokozawa’s eyes widened, his breath leaving him all at once,

‘way to go jackass, you just made him relieve a painful memory.’

“S-Sorry for your loss, that was inconsiderate of me—”

The raven bit his tongue, he didn’t belong here, he should’ve declined Kirishima’s offer when he had the chance.

“This was a mistake; I’ll be leaving now…!"

Suddenly something snapped out and tightly latched onto his wrist. Yokozawa gave a tug only to see that it was the brunette’s hand gripping his arm with effortless strength, his skin…was surprisingly _cold_ …

“Please stay, you haven’t eaten yet.” Kirishima pleaded with those warm amber eyes, showing no signs of letting go until he heard what he wanted.

“…fine”

And when he finally let go, the raven began wishing that strong grip could’ve lingered a little longer, having someone care about him was a new feeling, and he wanted to soak it in as much as possible…

\----

Dinner went off without a hitch, Hiyo was quite the chatterbox, and once he’d mentioned his feline companion at home, the black and white cat Sorata suddenly became the conversation piece for the rest of the evening.

The food Hiyo prepared was cooked to perfection, she must have put her entire little heart into that meal. Just the thought of it warmed his chest cavity and the raven felt a bit lighter on his feet. But the entire dinner, Kirishima refused to touch his plate.

Yokozawa sighed and gripped the handle of his briefcase a little tighter, just who does his think he is preaching about the raven taking better care of himself when he doesn’t even eat dinner! The officer stopped dead in his tracks as a realization suddenly took him,

_He’s never seen Kirishima eat…_

All those times he’d been dragged out for drinks, he’d never even seen the man take a single bite from the plate of appetizers he ordered. Those smug amber eyes happily watching the raven eat to his heart’s content…

Something clattered in the darkness of the alley to his left and Yokozawa turned to look in the direction of the disturbance. Met with absolute silence the officer shrugged and continued walking, picking up the pace a little bit.

\----

Going to bed that night after feeding Sorata, and tucking away fresh laundry in his closet, the raven dreamt of a shadow lurking beyond, shrouded in a dark mist. It’s body animatedly breathing in a deep crouch, blinking at him with deep red glowing eyes that watched his every move. Suddenly the creature stood to its full height, cocking its head to the side before take a step forward. The hollow echo off the dark walls followed each footstep until it was closer, he wanted to run, until Yokozawa realized he couldn’t move. The shadow lunged and he opened his mouth to scream, only for the creature to smother his shout.

Yokozawa awoke with a start, panting heavily in the dim twilight, sweat dripping at his temple. The raven sighed and rose to get a glass of water, checking the clock to see that it was only two in the morning and he still had time to sleep. The officer shook his head and set the glass down with a thud, crawling back into bed without pulling up the covers, it was too hot for them now.

What he failed to notice as he drifted back off to the deep was the figure lurking outside his window, its frame outlined by the bright moonlit sky…

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry not much action yet but I have a plan for the next chapter I'm really excited to share once I finish it, it's just a skeleton right now though! I hope to see you soon, and I appreciate any feedback, it keeps me going!! Love you all!
> 
> ~Peachy


	4. Tired of Chasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! we're back with another chapter!! Forgive me for the long gap between my updates, I wish I could update faster but I get so distracted and busy ;-;  
> Hopefully I'll get a break and update sooner! In the meantime I have written quite a bit beyond this chapter I just have to edit it and piece it together so, I know I say this every time, but lets hope I can get this next chapter out very soon! Thank you for coming back to read my story and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~Love Peachy

“He went that way!”

Yokozawa growled through his teeth and dug his feet into the pavement while rounding a corner of a concrete building, trying to gain speed on their suspect. His feet tripped on a crack in the asphalt and he nearly lost his step, little bits of loose gravel gliding from the soles of his boots to scatter into nearby puddles as the rain poured mercilessly.

_‘Dammit!’_

It’d been four agonizing weeks of this bastard taunting them with each victim that showed up on the autopsy table. Kirishima had finally got them a lead after discovering some DNA in the system that they failed to find on one of the victims the first time. Yokozawa had gotten the go ahead to dispatch a team and finally catch the guy only to discover that he’d been recorded deceased just a few months ago…suspiciously around the times the killings started, whoever he was, he had known something.

**“Does anyone have sight of him!”** The comm in his ear crackled to life and Yokozawa swiftly reached up to press on the speaker,

“Affirmative, this is Yokozawa, suspect is heading southbound on ***** street!” His rough gravelly voice ground out, barely mustering the extra breath to spare a response as he blinked through the sleet.

They reached a dead end for about another week until a spooked citizen came forward after a failed attack in a neighboring city. Their only saving grace was some passerby who described the perpetrator exactly like their suspect in the DNA, he was expanding his kill-zone. They managed to track him down to an abandoned warehouse from an anonymous source and then the chase started after he scrambled out of a hidden exit they hadn’t flanked. This case had been sketchy from the beginning, something didn’t sit right in Yokozawa’s stomach ever since Kirishima’s sour grimace admitting that there were traces of human DNA in the claw marks. This isn’t homicide, no whoever they’re dealing with is a twisted serial killer…

The raven splashed through a deep puddle, wetting the legs of his pants and soaking his shoes thoroughly. He was panting for breath, his sight tunneling in on their suspect as black began to tint the edges of his vision as he refused to blink. For if he did, he feared they would lose him. Tilting his head, the officer in pursuit shook away the soaked strands of his onyx locks out of his eyes, the rain dripping down his face to mix with the sweat that accumulated during the chase. Yokozawa tightly gripped the taser at his belt as he neared a dead end in an alley, just a few more steps—

Suddenly the suspect vanished in a cloud of black mist, Yokozawa gasping heavily for air as he spun around where he’d just been sprinting….

_They lost him._

_“Fuck!”_

“Sir!” Henmi panted as he ran up behind him.

“We lost him.” Yokozawa growled as he clenched his fists hard enough for his nails to break the skin of his palms. His partner sighed heavily and let out a frustrated groan, looking like a watered-down rat under the rainfall, then again Yokozawa couldn’t be faring much better.

“Did you see where he went?”

The raven shook his head as he desperately gulped down the air around him, proving to be difficult with the nearly suffocating rain.

“He just… disappeared—in thin… air—like a magician’s trick…!” The officer hissed, humiliated that he’d let the perpetrator get away after he had faked his own death. Now that he knew they were after him, he’d be even more careful and it’s going to be harder to catch him…

Yokozawa finally caught his breath and reached up to speak over the comm,

“Unit Blue disband. We’ve lost visual on the suspect. Let’s get a team out here to investigate, he may have dropped something.” The raven barked over the link and wiped a hand over his face as he looked to the sky. The rain had almost stopped to a slight drizzle, the sunlight trying to poke through the overcast.

_At least the sun is coming out…_

\----

Yokozawa sighed heavily as he stepped onto the elevator and punched the basement level button, gripping a plastic bag with an iron tight fist. He was seething, and the whole department knew he was in a bad mood with the dark cloud that surrounded him as soon as he returned from the failed mission. So, naturally they sent him Kirishima’s way to turn in the only piece of useful evidence they’d found at the scene.

****

**_“Why the hell should I be the one?!”_ The raven growled at his cowering subordinates, Hatori being the only one brave enough to point out that in Kirishima’s presence he became more relaxed, which he greatly needed at the moment. Yokozawa frowned and looked at Henmi who nodded in agreement,**

****

**_“He has a point you’re the only one out of all of us who really knows him, he’d be willing to share more with you!”_ **

**Yokozawa bit his tongue, it was a shock to hear that from his coworkers. Maybe Kirishima was right, he did wear his heart on his sleeve…**

Letting out a deep sigh, the officer rolled his shoulders and stepped off of the lift, dreading walking into the irritating forensic analyst’s lab. He had the route planned to a science, knowing each corridor by step, after taking many trips down here before—

‘do I really spend that much time with him?’

Yokozawa began to dwell on all of the times he’d come in late at night, scanning his temporary access badge—which, he still had—on the pin pad to assist the brunette during his graveyard shifts. It was considered to be repayment for Yokozawa’s irresponsible trip to the bar a few months ago, and having Kirishima guarantee his safety out of the kindness of his heart. It was only a fair agreement, was what the raven kept telling himself, no matter how much he realized he really enjoyed the guys laugh, the way his eyes crease when he smiles, how he—

“Whoa—!!”

“Ah!”

Yokozawa had slammed into the very door he’d been blindly walking towards. However, blocking the entrance to Kirishima’s lab wasn’t a door at all, but the brunette himself, holding a tray of petri dishes that looked important. The raven held his breath as the analyst stumbled back and gained his balance, peeking at the officer over the rim of his safety glasses.

“Oh, hello Yokozawa-san.”

The raven suppressed a flinch, he hasn’t addressed him professionally since he started teasing him a few months back…

“My apologies Kirishima-san, my attention escaped me…” Yokozawa replied sheepishly, fighting the urge to rub his neck as it slowly began to burn red, undoubtedly spreading to his cheeks right about now. Yet the usually leering brunette didn’t even blink, didn’t tease him for the blood rushing into his face, Yokozawa felt his chest tighten.

_‘Did I do something wrong?’_

Kirishima grimaced for a second and he glanced down at the raven’s chest; Yokozawa running over his words to make sure he didn’t say that out loud and embarrass himself even more—was he looking at his badge?

The raven shifted on his feet under the analyst’s cool gaze,

“Do you have something for me?” The brunette inquired, raising a slender almond brow at the officers flustered composure. Yokozawa steeled himself and cleared his throat,

“Ahem, right, our suspect got loose but he managed to leave a piece of himself at the scene.” The raven replied, seamlessly slipping into work mode, thrusting the bag towards the other man who eyed it curiously.

“Is that a piece of cloth?”

“Mm, looks like there’s something written on it, I think it got torn off when I chased him over a fence…” Yokozawa reflected. He brought up a hand to stroke his chin in thought as he remembered the adrenaline of the chase kicking in, which led him to clambering over a 7-foot-tall chain-link fence in the alleyway with sheer force of will. The raven saw some of that familiar mirth return to those soul-searching amber eyes. He felt a weight lift from his chest when the other man opened his mouth to make a snarky comment,

“I wouldn’t expect any less from the wild-bear himself~”

Yokozawa couldn’t fight the crimson that began to dust the tips of his ears, imagining what a sight he was right now…

“Well I’ll get this under a microscope asap, keep you posted.”

“I appreciate it.” Yokozawa waved him off as he watched the white lab-coat flap behind the analyst who strolled down the opposite hall towards the freezers.

\----

Yokozawa exhaled lowly as he stepped under the warm spray, savoring the heat that seeped into his chilled bones from the showerhead above, a fitting way to end this epic failure of a day. The raven tipped his head forward and allowed the water to cascade down his toned body, droplets catching on a few scars and the rivulets of his lean muscles. Steam slowly began to billow up from his stall and dissipate into the room around him, luckily, he was the first to the showers, so there was plenty of hot water. It had been difficult to peel off his wet clothes, he’d been so distracted with the sample that he’d forgotten all about his soaked attire until Henmi pointed out that he might catch a cold. The officer tipped forward and leaned his forehead against the wall as he reached down to massage the back of his thigh where the muscle began to cry for relief. He had to bite back a pained groan. He must have pulled a hamstring while jumping that fence…

Yokozawa clenched his teeth, promising to add more endurance to his work-out routine as soon as the muscle heals.

_That bastard won’t get away from me again._

Over the spray of water Yokozawa noted the locker room’s door creak open, and the solid tap of shoes echoed off the walls as someone else entered in search of a shower as well. The raven decided to ignore it. He was just about done here, and besides there was nothing to be embarrassed about. The space was a public shower meant to be used by all of the building’s employees. A nearby locker door clanged shut and the faucet next to him sputtered to life as the other person entered their own stall. The officer kept his eyes closed; he was taller than the average so it was a little embarrassing to have his head peeking over the short barriers when faced with his shorter coworkers.

But _honestly_ , of all of the stalls the guy could’ve chosen it had to be the one next to _his_? Yokozawa could feel a twitch of irritation cross his face as a scowl slowly shaped his expression; this only deepened further when the person next to him began humming. The raven held back a sigh of irritation, ducking his head back under the water to drown out the disturbingly beautiful, deep tones that bounced off of the tiles. His skin began to prickle with goosebumps as the person next to him continued to hum without much of a rhythm, while the pungent aroma of lemon-scented soap wafted into the air. The smell tickled his nostrils and cleared his sinuses, leaving him feeling refreshed. Still, he couldn’t believe the guy brought his own soap instead of using the complimentary pumps, why not just shower at home?

Yokozawa was suddenly struck with an irresistible tremor of curiosity to figure out _who_ was behind that stall with a stunning voice, and enjoyed citrus soap. He peeked open a steely grey eye to sneak a glance, but he found himself instantly regretting it when he was met with more than just the side of the not-so-strangers face.

“Hey, did I ever mention you’ve got a nice ass?”

“Y-You—?!”

“Me!” the brunette exclaimed with glee pointing at himself after having his arms casually folded over the top of the stall, rivaling Yokozawa’s own height.

“ _Finally_ you notice, I thought you’d snap at my first attempt to catch your attention!” the irritating analyst grinned cheerfully, having the satisfaction of knowing he’d caught the raven sneaking a glance.

Yokozawa grimaced sourly and turned off the faucet in his shower, reaching up on the other side of the stall to swing his fresh towel down and wrap it hastily around his waist. In the back of his mind the raven knew there really wasn’t a point in covering up, all Kirishima had to do was glance down to see _everything_ …but he felt stupid standing around naked in a stall next to the person he _least_ wanted seeing him in such a vulnerable state.

“Going so soon?” Kirishima pouted with a smirk, getting the officer to glance up at him once again with a dipped brow.

“I’ve been in here long enough.”

“Good to see you’re out of those wet clothes, they weren’t doing much to cover up~”

Yokozawa paused at that.

“What do you mean?” The officer questioned hesitantly, inwardly contemplating if he should spare himself the embarrassment of knowing what he didn’t.

“Well, you spent some time in the rain today, no?”

The raven’s right brow rose, while the other slanted in confusion, where exactly was he going with this? Sure enough, there was a twinkle in Kirishima’s eyes that told him trouble…

“Y’know, that blue shirt you have is quite thin, wouldn’t take more than a splash of water to see everything underneath.” The brunette gave it away, glancing down at Yokozawa’s chest without an ounce of shame to make it all the more obvious, so that even someone as oblivious as him would get it.

_Slowly_

_Ever so slowly_ it began to dawn on him, his features morphing with his internal mix of emotions, expression twisting into one of horror.

_“Don’t tell me…”_

Kirishima merely blinked, waiting for him to realize that everyone could see _right_ _through_ his shirt all day and _nobody_ said a damn thing. Yokozawa’s face began to heat up with embarrassment and he clenched his teeth in a rage.

“You bastard, you just let me walk around like that...?!” Was all that he could ground out, for right now there was an internal spiral of regret and shame swirling in Yokozawa’s gut, while Kirishima casually folded his arms on the stall and watched the effects with amusement. The raven paused, realizing that, _that_ had been the reason Kirishima gave him the somewhat-cold shoulder earlier today in the lab. Yokozawa kept this piece of information to himself, he went the whole day without anyone else batting an eye, but somehow his rain-translucent shirt made _Kirishima_ flustered of all people…

_Interesting_.

Kirishima had opened his mouth to spit out another jab before Yokozawa really got pissed and left, but he was cut short by the click of a door, and the pattering footsteps of two other officers. The brunette raised a brow in confusion, it sounded like they were tripping their way into the showers…

Yokozawa looked equally puzzled and they exchanged curious glances with each other, when suddenly the pair came stumbling into the room in a frenzy of grabbing hands and ruffled clothes. Apparently, the couple was so wrapped up in whatever they were doing, they didn’t notice they had an audience. Of course, while Kirishima sat there pondering whether or not to embarrass the pair greatly or wait for the right moment to leave without a trace, Yokozawa had already figured out the pair’s identities.

The raven looked like he was in internal pain as he watched Onodera and Takano carelessly make out in the locker room like horny teenagers; meanwhile, hurting Yokozawa all the more as they practically flaunted their relationship to someone still getting over 10 years of unrequited love…

_Great this day couldn’t be any worse…_

The raven turned away in discomfort and covered his ears, he felt like he was going to puke. He wanted to get out of here _now_ but he didn’t see how that would be possible without embarrassing himself further, and to be honest, Yokozawa didn’t know if his pride could take another stab like that.

Onodera was noisy, and Takano wasn’t any better with no intention of stopping anytime soon.

Kirishima got a glimpse of the raven’s expression and his demeanor changed, while he was trying to hold back laughter, the poor officer looked like he did the night he tried to drink himself stupid. The brunette finally got his answer. He now knew who caused such a stoic man such pain and sorrow, a man he’d grown to know well and care for these past few months. The analyst got to know just how fragile Yokozawa’s heart really was, and how much of a soft character he could be if you had the patience to wait for him to open up.

Luckily the couple was in their own little world and had failed to notice the squeak of a faucet turning off and the flap of a towel. They were busy as it was, and the clinking of a belt buckle coming loose was the last straw for Kirishima. The brunette reached over Yokozawa’s stall to discreetly tap his shoulder and grab his attention, making the motion to duck. The raven looked confused until he processed it and did so offering him a grateful look before a grim expression shadowed over his gloomy features. Kirishima could feel his heart break at the sight of such a face on someone he cared about. When he began to feel so strongly about Yokozawa was something he didn’t know, that was a bridge to cross later…

“You two sure look like you’re having fun~” Kirishima raised his voice an octave to be heard over the sounds of the couples feverish make out session, making sure to add in that playful lilt in his tone. Simultaneously the pair flinched violently and scrambled away from each other to look up at the brunette smiling over his stall. The couple looked like two deer caught in headlights…

However, something was off with the brunette’s usual cheerful expression...

_He looked pissed._

Takano pasted on a calm demeanor while Onodera looked like he was about to die from embarrassment on the spot. Poor thing. But the analyst wasn’t about to show any mercy.

Kirishima Zen, the ever so patient and playful forensic analyst, who has never yelled at anyone or even so much as given a glare, looked like he was refraining from unleashing hell on the couple who was awkwardly half dressed and panting for breath on the bench against the wall across from him.

“I’m gonna count down from three, and if you’re not gone, I’ll make sure to have a discussion with the chief about scheduling another meeting on punishment for fraternization within the force, specifically with your partner on the field.” The brunette threatened with a frightening lack of emotion in his voice.

“It’s really a shame you know, I wouldn’t want to lose two of our best officers…” The brunette managed calmly. On the outside he was seething with an unpleasant hum, and while he was angry with the couple’s careless actions which hurt his…friend… he was biting back humiliating the pair further by unleashing the howl of laughter that was tickling in his chest. He found this situation very amusing with the way they were responding.

Kirishima made a mental note to himself to think over his relationship with Yokozawa, he felt strange calling him a friend, but he wasn’t exactly his lover either…he wanted to be more…

Onodera gulped and Takano glared at him, giving Kirishima the satisfaction of knowing he managed to embarrass the pair.

“Three…” The brunette’s lips curled into a cold smile as he began to count down like he promised.

He watched the two frantically gather their things and haphazardly redress themselves.

“Two...”

Kirishima had to bite his cheek with unusually sharp canines, watching the pair scramble was quite entertaining.

“Three…”

Burning amber eyes followed the couple out the door and the brunette allowed himself to let out a deep sigh when they were out of sight, peeking back over to tell Yokozawa it was safe to leave now. But the pitiful expression on the raven’s face made his heart weak when those pained, lonely grey eyes looked up at him. Kirishima smiled sadly and reached out to ruffle the ravens damp hair with vigor.

“C’mon, let’s get that fine ass of yours to dinner~” The brunette snickered and stepped out of his stall to heartily slap Yokozawa’s back with a resounding smack that bounced off of the tiled room.

**“Oi…”** The raven threatened lowly, fury rising up to heat his cheeks while the handprint of the analyst took shape on his pale skin.

Kirishima ignored him, proceeding to hum while bent at the waist to retrieve his clothes from a locker, unaware of the seething raven behind him who had wound up his towel tightly, cocking his arm back while he aimed the other end at Kirishima’s lower back and—

_SNAP_

“OW!”

A red splotch began to bloom on Kirishima’s unmarred skin in an instant, the brunette reaching back to massage his stinging flesh. The officer at his side faltered for a moment when he got a good look at Kirishima’s body that was no longer shielded from the low shower stalls. The guy is built enough to put Yokozawa’s own definition to shame…

It was strange. What kind of analyst who spends almost everyday in the lab needs a body like that?

Then again, it’s not really his business. Deciding to shrug it off with the excuse of Kirishima possibly enjoying a good workout every day, he snapped back to reality with the whining brunette.

“What the hell was that for!” The analyst hissed and whirled on the raven who only smirked in triumph while pulling his spare change of clothes out of his duffle bag.

“Payback.” Yokozawa sniped in return, turning around to slip on his pants over his boxers slowly so as to not agitate the pulled muscle in his thigh.

Now it was Kirishima’s turn to blush, which would be missed if Yokozawa didn’t know any wiser, but the raven considered the faint dust of rose on the brunette’s cheeks somewhat a victory. Somewhere deep down Yokozawa could hear a voice in the furthest reaches of his mind, screaming at him to not get attached to this fuzzy feeling he got whenever Kirishima so much as looked his way. Love hurts. He would shatter if he were rejected again, besides, he was still mourning the relationship with Masamune that never was—

“…”

_No_.

The raven gripped his damp towel tightly while he roughly dried his dripping locks.

Why should he sit around feeling sorry for himself? Why is he moping around over a heartbreak even though he was never dumped in the first place? This is the happiest he’s been in a long time, even more than before when he hung around Takano’s apartment, hoping that just once, _once_ , the guy would look at him the same way he did…

Kirishima made him feel special. He cared. For _once_ in his damn life he wasn’t taking care of someone, only to get no requital.

So who is he to hold himself back from his own happiness? Yes, it hurt to let him go, but it would hurt him more knowing that Masamune would never return the love he cultivated if they were ever together. He’d had his sights set on Onodera before he was even in the picture, he never stood a chance. Even if they acted like idiots, their most recent incident already being exhibit B...

He hasn’t seen his friend this happy in a while, it’s time for him to do the same. Yokozawa smiled softly and turned around to face the whining brunette,

_“You didn’t have to hit that hard, my back is sensitive you know!”_ Kirishima complained, craning his neck to inspect the damage done.

Of course he wouldn’t read into the analysts flirting too much, he was so outgoing it could just be his way of connecting with people. The raven glanced down at the wedding ring still tight around his finger and he felt his heart pang. Someday he will find someone to accept the love he has to share, Yokozawa didn’t look the part but he had a big heart, and it was fragile. Kirishima knew this. For now, all the raven could do was stay hopeful and not dwell on it. Love will come to him when the time is right, he should stop chasing it. Hell, it would’ve saved him a few bumps and bruises if he knew this sooner…

“Hellooo? Earth to Yokozawa?”

The officer flinched, suddenly met with a pair of stunning amber eyes so close he nearly had to cross his eyes to see them.

“You’re too close!” Yokozawa hissed and gave the brunette a weak shove. Kirishima chuckled at this and swung a clothed arm around the raven’s waist, coaxing him towards the exit.

“Now what should we get for dinner…?” He pondered aloud, looking up at the night sky past the neon signs and the high-rise buildings. It was such a calm quiet night… well…except for the raven at his side who insisted he let go of him.

“Will you quit manhandling me? Kirishima-san! Are you even listening to me!?”

But the analyst was in his own world, listing off all of the different places they could dine in, the quirk of his lips as he spoke told Yokozawa that he was being purposefully ignored. However, Kirishima at last slipped his arm free of his waist, trusting that the raven wouldn’t turn around and go home. It was a shame really; he began to miss the warmth radiating from the wild bear once he pulled away gently.

Yokozawa sighed in relief, having those fingers digging into his hips left him feeling uncomfortably warm under the collar. He didn’t want Kirishima catching on and embarrassing him further. The officer cursed himself for letting Kirishima catch him off guard and drag him out for the third time this week. Oh well, it’s not like he had plans anyways…besides, no matter how much he denied it, deep down he was glad the brunette was there to push him out of his comfort zone. It was unhealthy to spend every night at home looking over case files.

All he could do at this point was pout while he was tugged along into another one of Kirishima’s late night adventures which consisted of the brunette happily talking his ear off over a warm meal and a nice cold drink.

. . .

That is, until they heard the bloodcurdling scream down the alley adjacent to the spot on the pavement where they stopped dead in their tracks.

The brunette looked to his side to read his companies expression and confirm that he wasn’t the only one who heard the shrill cry of help, but to his horror he was no longer at his side.

Yokozawa was running into the street before Kirishima could stop him.

_Oh no._

There was a car flooring it full speed to catch up to the next light in the far-right lane which was turning yellow, the driver couldn’t see the raven dodging the traffic because he was texting off to the side, hand in the passenger seat. The distracted driver glanced up before it was too late—

Kirishima heard the blare of a horn and he felt a sudden panic as adrenaline struck his nerves all in a span of 5 seconds.

_Fuck it._

The brunette took off at a humanly impossible speed with a gust of wind, and barreled into the raven in a blur who had been staring into the blinding headlights of the white sedan. The tires were grinding against the asphalt leaving behind the distinct foul smell of burnt rubber, due to the frantic pressure from the driver’s foot as he tried to lay on the brakes.

_He wouldn’t have enough time to stop._

Where Yokozawa had been a fraction of a second ago the car slid right through. The vehicle had swerved drastically but luckily the driver had stopped in time before the body of the car could tip over and cause even more of a disaster. The pedestrians and the traffic around them froze and Kirishima looked down at the panting raven beneath him, feeling like time has stopped itself. Someone called the emergency hotline in the background while other civilians shouted in panic and excitement.

The ambulance would probably arrive in 10 minutes…

Kirishima tried calling his name over and over but the raven laid motionless in his arms, his expression slack after he’d blacked out. There was blood leaking from one of his temples and down his chin. The brunette shakily pressed to fingers to his neck to focus on the steady beat of Yokozawa’s pulse as concerned passerby swarmed the scene,

_Thump_

****

**_“Someone get help!”_ **

_Thump_

****

**_“What happened?”_ **

_Thump_

****

**_“Is that guy dead?”_ **

_Thump_

Kirishima’s breath caught in his throat when the raven’s eyelids began to flutter.

_\----_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I'm sorry for the cliff hanger!! I honestly do plan to update soon so that I don't leave you guys hanging too long. Thank you so much for sticking around and being kind enough to read my story, It's very encouraging!
> 
> With much love
> 
> ~Peachy


	5. Dont Fall Asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright as promised here is chapter 5! Not as soon as I was hoping, but it's longer than usual to last until my next update. Thank you so much for coming back to read my little story, I feel like I'm finally getting somewhere in the plot! I appreciate your patience and encouragement in any form, it really keeps me going <3 enjoy!
> 
> ~Love Peachy

The first thing Yokozawa could feel was a blooming pain in spine shooting up to his head. He probably had a concussion. He hesitantly blinked his eyes open, unable to get his pupils to adjust. It burned so he closed his eyes again. A familiar blur of a brunette was shaking him violently and the raven jolted awake with a gasp. Yokozawa could see their lips moving but there was something ringing in his ear and the officer blinked. Hard. He couldn’t see very well after staring into the bright lights of the car that would have had his blood staining the pavement if Kirishima hadn’t gotten to him in time…

“Yo…zawa….?”

_‘Wait…how did he get here in time? How long have I been out?”_

The raven lolled his head to the side, too tired to debate the questions running through his mind, the action causing a sharp pain shooting up his neck and Kirishima reached behind to cradle his head when he winced.

“Da…m…it….”

Yokozawa looked back up and he was seeing double of Kirishima under the street lamps, the pendulum image slowly fusing back into one, and for a second he swore those usually warm amber irises were blood red. The raven blinked again, convinced he was hallucinating from the impact of the concrete or blamed it on the reflection of the neon signs overhead. Kirishima had tried to take the brunt of the fall, but he was only able to shield half of his body in time and Yokozawa remembers slamming his head on the pavement. It hurt like a bitch.

“K-Kirishima-san…?”

His head throbbed in protest and the raven winced under the brunette.

“Yoko—zawa…!”

Something wet dripped onto his cheek and he tried to wipe it off but it hurt too much to move—

“Wait—” Suddenly the raven was trying to sit up in a rush, making his head swim, but he shook it off dazedly. His ears were still ringing, but someone could be in serious trouble.

“That person…they need help…” Yokozawa stubbornly pushed Kirishima out of the way and struggled to stand up, using a nearby light post for support. His knees wobbled; he must’ve fucked up his spine pretty bad…

Yokozawa grit his teeth and forced himself to walk forward, slowly but surely in what he assumed to be the direction of the shout; his sense of navigation was a bit fuzzy after the impact.

“Hey! Yokozawa!” Kirishima tried to call after him, concerned for the stumbling raven’s well-being, he looked like he was wasted but in reality, just badly injured. The brunette tried to run after him, but then someone demanding his immediate attention was tugging at the sleeve around his bicep.

“Why the hell was your dumbass friend running into the street?!” The pissed off driver, who had nearly run over the officer, was picking a fight with the other person involved. For the first time in a while, the brunette could feel true anger and fury swell in his chest as he lost his cool. Before he knew it, he was shouting in a rage.

“Who was the jackass that was texting and driving!?” Kirishima sniped back, shoving a finger into his chest to get the man out of his face who recoiled in fear. The brunette knew he was scary when he was furious, which was part of the reason why he never let it show or take control of him, he liked being in control of his emotions, instead of letting them spiral out of control. Remembering that he was supposed to be chasing the officer who was probably suffering from a major concussion, Kirishima flipped around searching for him frantically in the light of the evening street lamps, worried he was out of his sight.

“Dammit Yokozawa get your ass back here!” The brunette shouted, somewhat relieved after spotting him stumbling along, and cleared the distance Yokozawa manage to put between them in the time he was distracted. It worried Kirishima even more that the raven didn’t get very far…

He was practically dragging himself down the sidewalk, passerby stopping to stare at him with concern and whisper amongst themselves. Yokozawa heard the frantic patter of footsteps behind him and he didn’t have to glance back to know it was Kirishima. Moving his neck hurt too much anyway. He hissed in pain when the analyst was grabbing his arm and ducking under it to help support the weight of his body that urged him to sleep. It was so tempting…Kirishima felt…

_“so warm…”_ it was a gravelly whisper but the analyst decided to pretend he didn’t hear it,

“What the hell were you thinking running into traffic like that?” Kirishima grumbled mostly to himself since Yokozawa was nearly unresponsive, leaning onto him heavily for balance. The brunette sighed deeply, knowing there was no way to convince him to head back to his lab, so that he could check out his injuries until they found the source of such a frightening scream of fear. How nobody else heard it was beyond him…but then again Yokozawa caused quite the scene at almost the exact same time it occurred, which grabbed everyone’s attention and distracted them from the sound they had just heard, instead connecting it to the accident itself.

“Which way was it?” The brunette asked through gritted teeth, not expecting much of a response, but he was surprised to see Yokozawa extend his arm to the alleyway they were just about to pass by. There was hardly any light, looked sketchy enough for a crime…

The weight of his companion’s body slowly got heavier as Yokozawa began to slip into unconsciousness and let go of his strength.

“Yokozawa stay with me.” Kirishima murmured and gently slapped his cheek, the raven smacked his hand away and blinked his heavy eyes open to signal that he was awake.

There was a trail of blood beneath their feet, probably leading to the scene of the crime itself. The brunette had to stop for a moment to readjust his hold on the heavy raven who began sliding again.

“I know you want to sleep right now but stay awake just a little longer.” Kirishima urged again and slapped his shoulder roughly to get him to flinch upright.

_‘Dammit, I need to get him to a hospital…’_

Just as he was debating turning around, he rounded a corner of a brick wall and felt himself inhale sharply. The scent of blood was so strong and metallic in the air it was suffocating. The woman was lying face down in a puddle of the deep crimson liquid and Kirishima quickly cupped a hand over his nose to block the stench. The brunette gently propped the dazed raven against a wall of bricks and coaxed him out of his trance. When Kirishima knew he had about 2 minutes before Yokozawa would drift off again, he quickly ran over to the unconscious woman and moved her inky black hair aside to check for a pulse. It was faint, only a thread of her heartbeat. She didn’t have much time…

The blare of sirens caught his attention and he whipped his head back to peek around the corner just in time to see the medics flood out of the ambulance, directed by a pedestrian who pointed down the alleyway. He would have to thank them later.

Kirishima sighed in relief and turned back to the near corpse lying on the asphalt.

“You’ll be alright…just hang in there” The brunette murmured softly, hearing the victim groan deeply in pain and shift. Kirishima’s eyes widened at the sight of the deep gash and the punctures at her neck. This looked a lot like the work of the killer antagonizing them for the past three months…

A medic rounded the corner and made eye contact with Kirishima who instantly took out his badge to confirm his identity.

“What happened here sir?” The EMT was quick with his words and hurriedly ran over to the chilling victim who lied as still as a stone, opening his medical bag to somehow staunch the flow of blood.

“He’s got a concussion, he hit his head after running into traffic trying to help this woman, he’s a police officer. We had just left the station about a block away when the attack happened.” Kirishima supplied pointing to his fellow officer and gestured at the bleeding body on the pavement.

“I’m gonna need two gurneys here asap!” The medic barked over his comm after glancing between the two unconscious ravens.

“Make sure he doesn’t fall asleep; he could be suffering from brain trauma.” The man wearing a blue cap ordered and Kirishima bit his tongue.

He was trained in medical science too, so he could _technically_ be a doctor but he kept his mouth shut and nodded grimly, squatting back down to ease the raven awake. The EMT’s partner rounded the corner quickly and rushed to the woman’s side to assist with stopping the flow of blood.

“K-Kirishima—s-san…?” Yokozawa murmured and the brunette in front of him nodded, relieved to see those grey eyes opened about halfway, better than earlier…he was even speaking words—well barely.

The squeaking wheels of the gurneys crunched on the loose asphalt and Kirishima grudgingly backed away from his companion to let them help the injured ravens into the ambulance.

\----

There was constant motion around him, the rumbling of an engine and the muffled sound of a wailing siren. The room jostled and that’s when he realized he was in an ambulance that had just hit a crack in the road.

The bright light was blinding and he hissed every time he tried to open his eyes while someone was periodically shaking him awake. During the intervals in which he slipped unconscious he experienced snippet flashes of Kirishima running through his foggy mind, specifically his sharp teeth grazing along his neck. His chest heaving as those cool hands ran over his heated skin that left him feeling prickly with anticipation; blood red eyes flickering back to amber full of lust were shadowed by mussed, almond waves that he wanted to run his fingers through. The dreams weren’t unpleasant to say in the least, but he knew that Kirishima himself was sitting by his side, and he would never live it down if he accidentally called out his name inappropriately. Not to mention this was admittedly the most inappropriate location for such fantasies. Hence why whenever the brunette reached over to gently shake his shoulder he would flinch violently as if being dunked under cold water. He shook the images off as his consciousness trying to coax him into a deep sleep, and he hated to admit to himself that it was working…

Kirishima was talking to him but he felt like he was drowning in the ocean, everything felt so heavy and he just wanted to sleep. The dreams left him pleasantly warm, and beckoned him back over and over; a way for his brain to cope with the blow to his head. The ambulance suddenly came to a stop and the heavy doors in front of him were flying open, a blur of medics rushing in to grab the woman’s gurney and carefully maneuver her down from the vehicle. He could hear a sudden burst of violent screaming ripped from the woman’s throat as her gurney began to wobble and shake,

There was a sharp inhalation next to him and he realized Kirishima had gone stiff.

“…What…” Words _hurt_. His tongue felt heavy. The raven lolled his head to the side hoping to get Kirishima to tell him what’s happening but his grim expression was shadowed by his almond locks.

****

**_“She’s going into shock!”_** a murky voice shouted from afar,

Yokozawa tried to sit up but realized he was strapped down for his own safety. Dammit.

“K-Kirishima…” The officer mumbled but it sounded more like a broken puzzle of his name,

“Don’t worry Yokozawa she’s in good hands.” It was heavily distorted, and he distantly felt a gentle hand threading through his sweat damp hair. He was probably just imagining things…

Relief washed through him at once and he couldn’t stop himself from slipping into the void that embraced him so warmly.

\----

He was abruptly woken up in short bursts. There was a beeping machine.

_Blink_

Something of a fan was whirring loudly around him… Flashes of green lights overhead.

_Blink_

Suddenly there was bright white all around him.

_Blink_

Masked doctors were shining a flashlight into his eyes. The raven tried to listen in but all he could hear was ringing.

He closed his eyes again…

\----

When he finally came to, he was sitting on an examination table, dressed in a scratchy hospital issued gown. The raven squirmed in discomfort, feeling an IV-drip hooked into the crease of his arm. Yokozawa absently reached up a hand to rip it out but something restrained him. The officer blinked heavily, too weak to yank his arm away.

His ears were still ringing but he could make out a familiar voice.

_“Yokozawa.”_

It sounded a lot like Kirishima-san.

“It sure is.” The brunette at his side chuckled lightly,

Yokozawa flinched and tried to go back over his words, he was certain he hadn’t said that out loud…

“Ugh…my head feels like shit…” The officer complained and cradled where he felt a throbbing ache.

“Well you _are_ suffering from a concussion, luckily it’s not too serious. Your X-Rays are done and you just got a CT scan, we’re waiting for your results and whether or not they can release you.”

“…” The raven kept his thoughts to himself and frowned, there was an echo of footsteps and an exhausted doctor strolled into the room,

“Everything looks normal, no trauma to the brain or fractures in the skull. You do have a bruised tailbone so it may be uncomfortable to walk for a few weeks. You’re a lucky man Yokozawa Takafumi, this could have been a lot worse.”

The patient looked away guiltily, he felt like he was being scolded by his mother…

“We can release you in a half-hour, just some paperwork to fill out while you get some fluids into your system, were you aware that you’re dehydrated?”

“Umm…no…?” The raven murmured back, scratching at his arm uncomfortably. He’d been so distracted with this case that he’d neglected his own health…drinking and eating properly had slipped his mind, which was probably why Kirishima had been trying to drag him out in the first place. He gulped audibly, and his sensitive ears made it sound like everyone in the room could hear it.

“Well that explains why you feel even worse in your condition…”

The doctor sighed heavily and pulled up a chair.

“You don’t have an emergency contact listed; this is very important.” The doctor lectured with an exasperated tone, tapping his pen urgently on the blank space of his clipboard.

“…” he’d been meaning to get around to it but…he didn’t really have anyone besides Masamune and he felt guilty asking him…

“I’ll be his emergency contact.” Kirishima spoke up from his side, putting his hand out to take the clipboard and fill out the information.

“H-Hey wait a minute—”

“Yokozawa-san, your emergency contact doesn’t have to be a relative, as long as it’s someone who you trust with your information.”

The raven bit his tongue and slumped, he felt like a _child._

“Don’t worry about it Yokozawa, I’d feel better being your emergency contact instead of you not having one at all.” Kirishima assured, scratching in his number and signature.

“…Thank you…”

The brunette smiled gently, he knew how hard it was for the wild bear to back down and actually allow others to take care of him. He was glad that Yokozawa actually trusted him enough. Suddenly Yokozawa sat up from his defeated slouch as if something had struck him—

“That woman—” He hurriedly blurted out in a jumbled mess, and the doctor raised a brow at him.

“He wants to know the condition of the other patient that was on the ambulance with him.” Kirishima explained quickly in the officer’s place.

“Are you a relative of hers?”

“No... she’s the next closest lead to our case on the indescribable murders around the city.”

Recognition flashed through his eyes as he remembered the man who goes by Kirishima-san flashing Yokozawa’s officer badge at the front desk before they took him back for examination.

“My apologies officer, our surgeons are doing all they can but…” There was a grim pause that made the raven’s heart falter, “It would be a miracle if she survived until the morning.”

The room was silent for a few moments as Yokozawa collected his thoughts,

“I understand, thank you doctor.”

The medic bowed and swiftly stepped out of the room to collect the rest of the paperwork, the raven listening mutely to the metronome of echoing footsteps until they faded out of earshot.

\----

Yokozawa hissed as he stepped into the train cart and chose a seat with difficulty by the window. He held an icepack to his head to keep the swelling down on the wound at the side of his head. The singular band of bandage wrapped around and tucked into his raven locks seemed a little unnecessary, but as the doctor carefully applied it in the sterile hospital room, he couldn’t bring himself to argue with a professional. The officer looked up and gazed mindlessly out the window, refusing to make eye contact with the brunette who sat down next to him.

“I know what you’re thinking, but don’t even _think_ about taking that bandage off.”

“H-How did you—never mind…” The raven sighed in defeat after turning to look at his coworker incredulously.

The cart jostled to life and there was a familiar chime that reminded the passengers of the closing doors.

“I’m a father, how can I not notice these things?” Kirishima replied amusedly, offering his signature grin that was as bright as the sun in the dimly lit subway.

“Right…wait—Hiyo—”

“Is with my mom. I texted her while I was waiting for you at the hospital.”

“Idiot you could have just dropped me off! Worry about your daughter.”

“My daughter didn’t run into busy traffic and get a concussion.”

“…Smartass…”

“Hey I’ll take it; a compliment is a compliment~”

“That wasn’t even—ugh you know what never mind.”

_‘I’m just digging myself a hole here.’_

The raven turned back to look at the fluorescent lights of the subway that flashed by, he began counting down each stop as usual. He’d rested his elbow on the handle of the seat and held his chin, the gentle whirring of the engine relaxed him and he began to doze off—

_“Hey!”_ there was a sharp jab to his side that he couldn’t ignore, and he sat up agitated anew.

“What?”

“You just elbowed me!”

“Oh—did I?” There was a mischievous glint in his brilliant eyes.

Yokozawa frowned and leaned back on the chair, turning his body further away from the leering brunette beside him. He let his eyes fall closed once again and rested his head against the cushion of the seat—

Grey eyes flared open in a fury at the budding sting on his arm, the bastard had _pinched_ him!

“I’m gonna kick you!” The raven growled threateningly after whirling on him, sending an uncomfortable spike of pain up his spine stemming from his tailbone.

“Shh, there are other passengers!” The brunette chided as if he weren’t the cause of his company’s outburst.

Yokozawa grumbled to himself and sat flat against his seat, too angry to sleep now, he couldn’t wait to get home and away from…wait a minute…

“Hasn’t your stop already passed?”

“Oh, I’m not going home.” The brunette smirked and watched Yokozawa’s expression change, his dark brows had furrowed together in confusion,

“Then where are you—!!.... _Kirishima. No_.”

“No what?”

“I’m not letting you into my apartment.”

“If I’m not there you’ll fall asleep.”

“What?”

“The doctor told me that I can’t let you fall into a deep sleep just yet; you’re still showing major symptoms and you could slip into a coma.”

“Like what?” he challenged without a second thought.

“Well that headache for starters,” Kirishima said looking pointedly at the icepack the raven cradled against his head like his life depended on it after raking his gaze up and down his body to prove his point.

“Dilated pupils, you’re obviously still sensitive to light, and you might not remember this but you threw up on my shoes when I was helping you out of the ambulance.”

“I-I did?” Yokozawa asked overly aware of him sizing him up, and suddenly feeling very guilty for making Kirishima responsible for him all night.

“Don’t worry, I was able to clean them off easily.”

Raven locks swished downward as he dropped his head, the icepack in his hands facing mortal danger as he clenched it with a death grip.

“…sorry…”

“Yokozawa look at me.”

He hesitantly lifted his head and turned his steely grey eyes to meet with vibrant amber irises, the action hurt and the wince didn’t go unnoticed by the brunette,

“It’s fine really, I’m just glad you’re ok.” Kirishima said seriously when he had the officer’s full attention, reaching out to gently cup his shoulder.

Yokozawa decided to stay quiet and took in the moment. He was lucky he was sitting here with Kirishima-san, in fact if it weren’t for him, he’d have been stuck at that hospital or worse…being picked apart on an autopsy table himself.

The raven looked down at his hands grimly fighting back the sudden urge to vomit again.

Kirishima had saved his life…without hesitation…despite his situation being born of his own stupidity.

The pair remained silent the rest of the train ride as Yokozawa’s mind raced with thoughts of how exactly he should thank the guy for all that he’s done today alone…

\----

“Ow…”

“Almost there, just a few more steps.” Kirishima encouraged, supporting him at the waist as they carefully maneuvered up the stairwell.

Yokozawa gripped the railing angrily growling through his teeth. _Dammit_. _Of course_ , today the elevator had to be undergoing maintenance, _of course_ he had to live on the fourth floor of the building.

“Yokozawa where’s your key?”

The raven groaned and leaned away from Kirishima, using the wall to keep him steady as he blindly fished through his pocket…

As thoughtful a man such as the handsome brunette was, even he had his limits and minor details tended to slip his mind.

_“Fuck.”_

It was a hissed whisper but Kirishima caught it. The image of a plastic bag where his personal possessions had been stored after being stripped of his clothes, and traded for a hospital gown while he was half conscious floated into his mind.

“What?”

“That bag, I left my keys in it, and my wallet.” The officer replied, his throat constricting in apprehension.

“…At the hospital?”

Yokozawa nodded and cursed himself for his stupidity.

“Cut yourself some slack, forgetfulness is a common trait when you have a concussion.”

“…”

“Can you get ahold of your landlord?”

The raven grimaced and after a beat of silence he said,

“No, she’s on a trip.”

“Ok, can you think of anyone else who might have a spare key?”

Kirishima watched the cogs turning in his foggy mind, and then his face lit up momentarily before it slipped back into a grimace while he responded,

“…yes…”

“Who?”

Yokozawa didn’t reply and pat his pockets in search of his phone, only to realize he left that behind too…

“You can use my phone.” Kirishima offered quickly, sensing another outburst from the agitated wild-bear.

The air around them was quiet, except for the sound of methodical beeping as Yokozawa typed digit by digit, remembering the phone number like it was muscle memory.

_Ring_

“…”

_Ring_

The droning sound of the cell ringing left the room heavy with anticipation and after a few more tones the person on the other end finally picked up.

****

**_“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!”_ **

Yokozawa hissed in pain and held the phone away from his ear, protesting when Kirishima snatched it from his hand and held the receiver to his ear.

“Hello, Yokozawa left his key to his apartment somewhere and he needs you to bring him his spare.” The brunette replied calmly, easily fighting off the raven who was trying to get the phone back.

****

**_“…Who is this?”_ **

The male voice still sounded angry, at least he was no longer shouting.

“A friend, could you come as quickly as possible? It’s kind of urgent.”

There was grumbling on the other end and shuffling, finally their voice floated back into the receiver,

****

**_“Be there in 5.”_ **

_Click_.

The dial tone signaling the end of the call came abruptly after their final statement, and as Kirishima swore he recognized that voice, he began to get an idea of who was on their way. This would have been a lot easier if he’d had his mother bring by his car to the hospital in the first place but he couldn’t ask that of her when she was already watching Hiyo…

Yokozawa had finally given up and leaned his back against his door, arms crossed over his chest.

“He’ll be here in five minutes.” Kirishima assured and pocketed his cellphone, moving to rest beside Yokozawa who was getting grumpier by the second. His face was etched into a deep frown and he looked utterly exhausted, yet he still couldn’t sleep because every time he closed his eyes the room began spinning or Kirishima was urging him awake.

“This sucks.” The raven complained, something he usually doesn’t do.

Kirishima recovered from his shock seamlessly and smiled softly,

“Yeah, it does.”

Yokozawa’s shoulders began to shake and Kirishima felt warmth bloom in his heart when he realized the raven was laughing despite his situation. He felt himself pulled into the moment and he began to chuckle quietly to himself as well.

The pair felt lighter after laughing about their predicament and got busy trading quips back and forth to pass the time. The sound of their light banter masked the echoing footsteps coming up the hall as they approached the pair, closer, closer—

_“Yokozawa.”_

Said raven jumped in surprise and peered around Kirishima’s head to see the very pissed off, sleep deprived, Takano Masamune clutching his spare key with a death grip. His hazel eyes were narrowed to slits, threatening the very raven who interrupted his precious sleep.

“You’d better start explaining, _fast_.” The other officer demanded after looking between his friend and the forensic analyst he now held a grudge against. Kirishima slipped on a poker face much to Takano’s chagrin. The brunette was going to be civil, but that didn’t mean that he was going to revoke his earlier opinion formed on the man, or what he’d said. However, since he seemed important to the officer who began looking anywhere else but at Takano, he would reign in the unpleasant cloud that wanted to seep from his pores for Yokozawa’s sake.

Yokozawa finally sighed heavily, accepting that Takano wasn’t going anywhere until he had an explanation. He outstretched his hand for the key, somewhat an agreement between the two, a trade. The cool metal plopped into his hand, and leaning against the wall for support, he unlocked his door.

“Do you need—” Kirishima had already shifted to help the raven support his weight, but Yokozawa stubbornly shook him off and limped into his apartment slowly but surely as the word help died on his lips. Takano raised a brow at this and glared at the brunette following after him gingerly, hands outreached towards him as if he were afraid that he would shatter like glass. The raven sat down with much difficulty, and a hiss of ‘I’m fine’ towards Kirishima who had tried to help ease him down on the couch.

“There’s tea in the fridge if you want something to drink.”

Takano, who was already half buried into the cool refrigerator, had the gall to complain,

“Don’t you have any beer?”

Yokozawa let his silence replace an answer, ever since he went on what Kirishima liked to call a ‘wild drinking binge’, he’d avoided purchasing liquor to bring home all together. He’d somewhat lost an appetite for it anyways, except for the event in which a certain annoying brunette dragged him out to eat, he would allow himself to indulge.

_“Pansy.”_

Yokozawa snickered and listened to the sound of Takano navigating the cabinet of glasses with ease to pour himself whatever cool beverage he’d settled on. Kirishima had gone quiet, shamelessly looking around the raven’s apartment as he familiarized himself with the space. The hazel eyed raven finally walked into the living room and took a seat next to Yokozawa on the small couch. Kirishima was shocked at the bite of jealously that coursed through him when he realized his seat had been taken and he moodily plopped down on the armchair across from them.

The sound of gulping filled the silence as Takano began to drink from the glass and set it down on the coffee table with a resounding clank, wiping at his lips afterwards.

“Ok, I’m listening.” He demanded after another beat of silence as if everyone in the room was holding their breath.

Yokozawa looked down at his lap in discomfort not knowing how to tell his friend how or why he’d gotten so close with Kirishima, it really wasn’t something he wanted to discuss...or dwell on…

The brunette got the hint and spoke up for him, gracefully covering up the raven’s one-time drunken stupor under a lunch date that wasn’t technically a lie,

“I met up with Yokozawa at a bar a few months back to discuss the departments progress on the recent unique murders in the city.”

Takano nodded, recognizing the case himself, but he didn’t look fully convinced. Yokozawa doesn’t have drinks with just anyone, especially strangers, so why the sudden change?

“Well why were you discussing this with Yokozawa, couldn’t you have just reported to our senior chief?”

“Yokozawa has the second title below Isaka-san, so I decided my reports would come better from a fellow officer rather than boring him with my lab talk.”

The raven turned to the mute officer at his side who had yet to utter a word,

“I want to hear your version.” Takano pressed, poking his friend as stiff as a statue at his side.

Yokozawa flinched and looked up realizing he’d almost fallen asleep. He quickly concealed the panic in his eyes for a split second, but Kirishima didn’t miss it, this is dangerous territory for the poor wild-bears healing heart.

“It’s exactly as he put it—we get along. So, I report to the senior chief every week in Kirishima’s place after we have lunch.” The raven nearly mumbled, choosing his words carefully and slowly, picking at his nails in a fit of nerves.

“…there’s something you two aren’t telling me, but I’ll leave it be, I still want to know what’s gotten you injured so badly.”

_Damn, there’s a reason why Masamune was their best Interrogator…_

Yokozawa avert his gaze when his friend narrowed his eyes at him, he wasn’t planning on leaving anytime soon based on how settled in he’d gotten…

“Masamune it’s nothing…”

He’s so damn tired; he just wants to curl up in his bed and sleep off this damn concussion that made his head swim anytime he so much as moved his head.

“The hell it is! I’ve never seen you limp like that!”

The wild-bear let out a deep, exasperated sigh, this felt like he was being lectured at the hospital all over again…

“…I ran into traffic—”

_“Are you fucking nuts!?”_

**“Let me finish dammit!”**

Kirishima and Takano both stiffened as they inhaled sharply, he hadn’t yelled all night, in fact it’d been awhile since Yokozawa had gotten truly angry in these past few months, it was a familiar emotion to him but also foreign…

The raven brought his hands up to massage his temples, groaning a bit at the throbbing that persisted after raising his voice and the flare of irritation that strained his muscles.

“Yokozawa are you—”

“I’m fine…” He sniped trying to keep the venom out of his voice but honestly can he be blamed for his behavior? Ever since he walked into the station today, it’s been nothing but a shit show, each hour getting worse than the last. Now he was suffering the consequences of an impulse action that led to a major concussion and a bruised tailbone. He had every right to be grumpy; Kirishima respected that and quickly buttoned up.

“ _As I was saying_ , I ran into traffic after I heard someone scream for help.”

“…oh…”

“I almost got hit by a car and luckily Kirishima made it there in time to save me out of, I don’t know, some damn miracle.”

Yokozawa looked up at the brunette who met his gaze without hesitation, easily hiding the way his heart sped up just a little bit under that grey stare. The officer had so much to say to the man but it would have to wait, he didn’t want to say it while Takano of all people was here. They seemed to communicate that with a certain look in a span of 2 seconds going completely over the hazel eyed raven’s head.

Takano looked up at Kirishima and nodded at him, a silent thank you for looking out for his friend.

“I had gotten a concussion and a bruised tailbone from the fall, but I still wanted to help that person so I had Kirishima take me to the alley I’d heard it from.”

Yokozawa had to pause and massage his temples again. All this talking and thinking was giving him a splitting headache, but he didn’t want Masamune badgering Kirishima about it later. Therefore, now is the best time to do this while the memory is still fresh, if not fuzzy in his mind.

“Next thing I know I’m waking up in an ambulance next to a woman who is fighting for her life, and then I was being lectured by a pissy doctor in a damn hospital gown.”

The raven had folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes, the light was beginning to hurt again,

“There, end of story, satisfied?”

“Well that explains why you forgot your phone and your keys.”

“—and my wallet.”

“Right…Shouldn’t this guy have made sure you had your things?” Takano remarked pointing rudely at the brunette with a thumb.

“It’s my own damn fault, I should be thankful he even stayed at the hospital to wait for me.”

“But he’s not your—”

“Emergency contact? He is now.”

_“What?”_

“What?” Yokozawa repeated, starting to feel irritated again as his eye began to twitch. Kirishima’s amber eyes were flicking back and forth between the bickering friends and he found himself struggling to keep up.

“I didn’t have one in the first place, and I trust him enough.”

“But you’ve only known him for three months!”

“So what? It’s not like we’re getting _married_ Masamune! He’s just the person they’ll contact in case I’m injured again, or if I need surgery.”

_Kirishima couldn’t hide the light blush that dusted his cheeks at that one._

“So now you’re just suddenly best friends?”

_“Well he—"_

“You can’t trust him! He’s—He’s an asshole!”

Yokozawa was up from his seat before the final word even fell off of Takano’s lips, the action sending a spark of pain splitting up his back from his tailbone, the shock of it was almost paralyzing.

_“HE WAS—"_

Something of rage and sorrow flashed in Yokozawa’s steely eyes for a fraction of a second as black spots swarmed his vison after he’d lashed his hand out to somewhat stand his ground. He couldn’t even remember what he was saying, something along the lines of Kirishima being the only one who was there for him when his heart had been shattered, and seemingly unfixable. His head began to swim and he felt himself falling before he could even register that his legs had given out.

The raven didn’t even have the strength to brace himself for the fall and the last thing he saw before the black spots had taken over was a distorted image of Takanos face frozen with shock and guilt. Then he felt the solid chest and arms of the brunette who he knew just by smell alone catching him gently before he could even come close to the vinyl floor panels of his apartment. The deep rumble of Kirishima’s voice through his chest was soothing to the limp raven as he spoke,

“I think you should leave.” Kirishima said evenly after looking down at Yokozawa’s slack features in his arms with pure worry etched into his face.

“But he’s—” Takano began to protest but was cut off by a deep groan of pain.

The raven shifted in Kirishima’s arms and the analyst instantly eased him back onto the couch.

“He’s fine, he just overexerted himself.” Kirishima finished with an accusatory brow. Technically it wasn’t Takano’s fault, but he could at least shoulder some of the blame for riling the raven up. The brunette fought down the warmth that spread in his heart when he realized that the brooding Yokozawa had gotten fired up over protecting _him_. This wasn’t the time for that, but he could relish it somewhat in silence to himself.

“This doesn’t mean…”

There was an audible sigh in the room as Takano struggled whether or not to tell the irritating brunette off before leaving or standing his ground and staying to look after Yokozawa. Both options seemed like they would piss his close friend off even more in the long run…

“Just take care of him ok?” The raven managed through grit teeth, clenching his fists to hold back the fury that swept over him when he looked into those amber eyes. He accepted the brunettes grim nod as a response and he slipped out the door quietly,

_Click_

There was suddenly the absence of a pair of shoes at the door leaving just Yokozawa’s own next to Kirishima’s loafers.

Kirishima didn’t blame Takano for his behavior. The brunette was pretty rude to him just recently in the locker room at the station, threatened him even, and now he finds out that his best friend of ten years had been spending time with him for the past three months? Of course it would just piss him off all the more. The fact that Yokozawa hadn’t even told him anything seemed to crush the hazel eyed raven, but to be fair, he did break his heart and flaunt his relationship carelessly so…eye for an eye…

“Mmm…” Yokozawa seemed to hum deeply in content at the feeling of the solid contact of the couch beneath him.

“Hey, Yokozawa you can’t sleep right now.” Kirishima urged, gently shaking his shoulder, but to no avail those lids stayed shut.

_Dammit._

The sound of clattering bottles came from the direction of his bedroom, but Yokozawa was too tired to care, he had nothing to hide anyways…

He found the distant sound of the sink water running soothing, but he began to feel his hairs stand on end as he felt a sudden sense of danger. There were soft padding footsteps, each getting closer until they were at the foot of the couch, but he felt so lethargic, too stubborn to open his eyes just yet. The raven was teetering on the edge of the conscious world and unconsciousness, his senses still fully active but it still came as a shock to feel the soft spray of cool water against his cheek.

Yokozawa flinched and sat upright from the shock of the cold, foreign sensation. He could feel the dampness leaking down over his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. There were a few strands of wet hair clung to his forehead and it itched annoyingly.

_“The hell—”_

Was what he started but there was another barrage of mist and those grey eyes finally flew open to see a light green spray bottle held just inches from his face. The trigger was being held down by none other than the grinning Kirishima Zen.

Yokozawa blinked through the water dripping from his eyelashes and groaned,

“alright, alright I’m up.”

“Good, cause’ I didn’t plan on watching this marathon by myself!”

The raven’s fuzzy mind failed to process what he was telling him and he looked to the screen of the TV wondering when Kirishima had found the remote.

“…what…?”

“Hellooo, the entire series of ‘ _too Fast too Furious’_?”

Yokozawa blinked dumbly,

_“You’re kidding.”_

“No, now go make some popcorn.” The brunette declared cheerfully, crossing his arms over his chest to convey that he was under no circumstances going to negotiate.

The raven groaned as he carefully sat up and limped into the kitchen. He was glad Kirishima wasn’t babying him, and actually allowing him to be independent. However, this didn’t mean that his amber gaze wasn’t watching his every movement like a hawk. Yokozawa couldn’t help but feel overly aware of his clumsy limbs, and it left him suddenly embarrassed as he fumbled with the plastic wrapping on the instant popcorn. Kirishima was behind him in seconds, he never realized how he moved so fast, but he blamed his concussion on making it difficult to process time.

_“There.”_

Maybe it was the deep roughness in his voice as he muttered into his ear softly, or the soft scent of cologne wafting from his neck. Could be the way he just barely brushed against his backside as he handed him back the packaging… Whatever it was it left Yokozawa weak to his knees, had to be a mix of the three. His face was beyond the color red at this point and he couldn’t stop his hands from shaking when he shut the microwave and pressed the timer for 3 minutes.

_Every time he used the popcorn button it burned; he had this down to a science._

Yokozawa leaned back against the counter for support, arms crossed over his chest as he watched on in amusement. Kirishima was aimlessly open cabinet after cabinet in search of a bowl.

“The third one on the left.” The raven chuckled in the small space of the kitchenette, hearing the thud of the final cabinet door and then the timer was going off. He extended his arm to open the small door with a click and shook the bag of steaming popcorn before he opened the seal to pour it into the bowl held in Kirishima’s hands.

Their actions were oddly domestic and Yokozawa felt himself tripping on the comforting warmth that flooded his chest.

“Ok let’s get started~” Kirishima announced like an overenthusiastic child as he flopped onto the stiff couch to make himself comfortable. The brunette had lounged his long legs at one end of the couch while he brought up his arms to rest behind his head as a cushion of the other.

“Where am I supposed to sit?” The raven griped moodily, Kirishima was a guest, he should act like one. Contrary to that, he made it seem like he’d lived here for years, getting shamelessly comfortable without a care in the world.

Amber eyes snapped up to meet his gaze, a hint of mischief twinkling in his warm irises. The analyst didn’t utter a word, instead he shifted on his side until his back was against the supporting cushions of the couch, leaving a narrow, empty, space next to him which he patted with encouragement.

_“Hell no.”_ His face felt like it was on fire; was Kirishima _trying_ to make fun of him?

The brunette laughed in amusement and relented by sitting upright, gingerly taking the bowl of popcorn from Yokozawa’s hands as the raven slowly made himself comfortable. Blue light flooded the living room as the television came to life, and Yokozawa already found himself blinking sleepily before Kirishima could even find the proper channel.

“Hm….” The brunette’s face was scrunched in concentration as he scrolled through the titles until his amber eyes spotted a familiar name,

“Ah! Found it!”

A flashy title screen presented the movie, followed by a few credits before the actual action of the movie began. Kirishima reached over to tap on the bowl of popcorn as a silent reminder for Yokozawa to eat. The raven had flinched in surprise at the jostling of the bowl, remembering that he’d cooked up the kernels to enjoy during the film. Unable to resist the cheap, buttery aroma, he found himself reaching into the bowl mindlessly to indulge in the snack at a moderate pace. He tried to pass the popcorn off to the brunette at his side, but he only waved him off,

“You should eat it, I’m sure you’re hungry.”

“But you’re the one who insisted I make it!” Yokozawa urged, thrusting the dish forward at nose level with Kirishima’s face. The brunette fought down a grimace and gently grabbed the bowl from his hands. Satisfied with this, Yokozawa relaxed against the couch once more to enjoy the movie—or so he thought…

In his field of vision was a single piece of popcorn, held by Kirishima who was sporting an irritating leer.

“I guess I’ll just have to feed you then.” The brunette teased, blocking Yokozawa’s line of sight of the screen alight with images of flashy sports cars.

“I can’t see anything you idiot!”

“Say _ah_ ~”

Yokozawa growled and smacked his hand away, the poor puffed corn was flying to the other side of the room and into the playful batting paws of Sorata. Without thinking, he reached out to snatch the bowl of popcorn out of Kirishima’s unsuspecting hands who, for once, looked genuinely surprised.

“Well, well glad to see you’re back to your usual feisty self~”

Deciding to hide his embarrassment under the distraction of the buttery treat in his lap, the raven avert his gaze back to the TV while absently snacking as the time passed.

\----

The popcorn never stood a chance against Yokozawa’s famished state, and halfway through the movie he had reached down to grab another piece only to come up with the seed like shells of uncooked kernels running through his finger’s. Too lazy to make another batch of instant popcorn and too stubborn to let Kirishima make it for him, he decided to leave the empty bowl on the coffee table and resume the marathon. However, without anything to distract himself with, Yokozawa couldn’t fight off the wave of exhaustion that swept over him and before he knew it his head was hitting the back of the couch, arms crossed across his chest comfortably. There was an audible sigh over the _quieted_ roar of engines and squealing tires (for the sake of Yokozawa’s headache). The couch shifted then dipped again while Kirishima had gone to retrieve something, maybe he was getting a glass of water—

_Spritz_

“Hn—??” The raven jolted awake to the shock of cold water splashing on his skin, his body tightening painfully as he upright himself. Yokozawa felt his head throb as another headache creeped up his temple, exhaustion forgotten,

****

**_“Kirishima-san.”_** The man’s name hissed under a murderous tone was all the warning he would get.

Said brunette hummed in acknowledgement and turned his head away from the scene of a highspeed chase—only for the corners of his vision to darken as the silhouetted figure next to him lunged.

Limbs were flailing and the both of them were grunting with the effort of their scuffle, somewhere along the way the raven accidentally muted the speaker’s volume with the weight of his knee trying to pin the brunette down. Yokozawa finally got the upper-hand and took his chance to straddle his opponents lap, triumphantly smirking down at him. Kirishima struggled under the raven’s vice-like grip on his wrists that clung to the green spray bottle while he was pinned down with the weight of Yokozawa’s body. He felt his strength give out and, finger by finger, he slowly lost his grip on the spray bottle which fell into the raven’s waiting hand. The officer snickered and pressed his hand on the plastic trigger, Kirishima flinching under him in response to the cold spray of water that began to soak his face.

_Spritz, Spritz, Spritz_

Yokozawa wouldn’t let up no matter how much the brunette struggled against the steady assault of mist in his face. He was going to give him a taste of his own medicine. However, the glory didn’t last for very long. So distracted with getting sweet revenge was he, the raven had failed to notice that his grip was slipping on the brunette’s restrained wrists under the spray of water. Kirishima had finally gotten his hands free from the slickness of the water that had already soaked his mop of almond waves. Not missing a beat, the analyst took his chance and shoved the raven back onto the couch, reversing their positions. The brunette grinned down at the heavily breathing raven who hadn’t even gotten the chance to catch his breath. Yokozawa’s wrists gave out under Kirishima’s squeezing grip and the spray bottle fell to the floor with a weak thud bouncing a few times before it rolled to a stop against the leg of the couch. The television had been muted in their scuffle, and the only sound was the pair struggling to regulate their breathing as they gazed at each other dazedly, faces illuminated in the blue light of the flashing screen.

Burning amber eyes were clashing with a mesmerized steely grey, Yokozawa finding himself pulled towards the brunette’s intense stare that left him feeling fuzzy. Neither knew whose lips met first, all they knew is that they didn’t want the moment to end. The raven uttered a small sound in the back of his throat, swallowed greedily by Kirishima. Yokozawa’s face was on fire and his mind was slowly turning to putty as the brunette had sought deeper into his partners mouth. Hands were at his hips, gliding over the fabric of his jeans. Kirishima guided him passionately along while the raven was tripping to keep up as his partner assaulted the sensitive spots that left him shaking. A cool hand slipped under the hem of his shirt to feel his burning skin. He was no match for the brunette’s experience and he felt himself slipping with arousal. There was a knee gently prodding between his legs and his groin began to respond to the friction. Their fingers locked together and—

That’s when Yokozawa abruptly broke their heated lip-lock.

Kirishima was obviously confused with the slant of his brow, and his strained breath mingled with the raven’s as he watched him struggle for words.

“W-We…should stop here…” Yokozawa wheezed meekly, sliding his hands away from the cool metal of the brunette’s wedding ring still tightly wrapped around his finger. Sudden guilt washed over him and the raven found himself unable to look back up at Kirishima after averting his gaze.

It was happening again; he was falling _fast_ and the impact would surely shatter his heart to smithereens this time…

_He didn’t know if he could take another hit._

Kirishima carefully eased away from him, reluctantly pulling away from Yokozawa’s warmth which he didn’t know exactly _when_ he began to crave…

“It’s been 12 hours,” he said glancing over at the electronic clock on the coffee table pointedly,

“You can probably sleep now without any complications.” The brunette explained clinically, as if he were talking to him back at the lab.

“O-Ok…Goodnight.”

“Night.” Kirishima’s playful tone was all but gone, replaced with an eerie seriousness that didn’t match his personality at all.

Yokozawa was reluctant to shut the door to his bedroom and settled for leaving it a crack open…in case— _In case of what exactly?_ He’s the one that pushed the brunette away, why would he want anything to do with him _now_?

_Stupid_.

The raven dragged a hand over his face and struggled to change into his sleep clothes, in the back of his mind there was a voice pleading for a shower but he ignored it. He was too exhausted to stand up without the support of leaning against a wall, and falling asleep in the bathtub is dangerous. There will always be tomorrow.

_Thanks to Kirishima…_

Yokozawa gulped heavily as the reality began to crush him once more. He was damn lucky that the brunette had come charging to his rescue, or else he wouldn’t be here right now, enjoying the comfort of his bed. Even with Sorata at his side, there was a loneliness tugging at his heart and his bed felt painfully _empty_.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Sorry about all of this back and forth from fluff to angst, I gotta build character for the time being! Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you soon in the next chapter!
> 
> ~Love Peachy


	6. Look both ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! First off, I am so sorry for the long delay, I know we've all had a rough go if it lately and I hope this chapter finds you in good health. Thank you so much for being nothing but patient and kind with my updates. After this I'm hoping I'll be back on track I just hit some writers block for awhile there so I'm really sorry again for just disappearing for like 3-4 months! I hope you like this chapter, I made it longer than usual this time to make up for my lateness!! Hope to see you in the next one and that you stay healthy!  
> ~Love Peachy

There was an annoying buzzing that drew him out of his mud like slumber. The raven groggily cracked his eyes open and lifted a leaden arm to aimlessly grope around the nightstand for the alarm clock that he forgot to turn off. The remnants of a dream fabricated figure shrouded in mystery were still rattling around his foggy brain as his consciousness slowly came back to reality. Remembering the rather unsavory end to that dream, the officer sat up much too fast in a panic, resulting in a protesting throb at his temple. Yokozawa’s breath hitched and he reached up to cradle his head,

_“Oww dammit…”_

_Oh Right_.

He was still recovering from that concussion.

However, his heart seemed to hurt much worse than the headache, but he couldn’t understand why. As far as he knew, he’d gotten over Masamune. While it still pained the raven to see his best friend with Onodera, he no longer mourned the romantic relationship that never was outside of seeing the pair together.

_Then that means…_

‘Did something happen last night?’

Besides his body, that being his bruised heart, all Yokozawa could remember was Kirishima-san forcing him to eat popcorn and watch action movies, something about sportscars…

Every bone and muscle ached with each movement, as if he’d been running a marathon the previous day. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case as he recalled it all too well—

“That lady!”

The raven shouted into the room, alerting the black mass of fur in the window whose ears swiveled in confusion. Of course, Sorata the cat couldn’t understand what he’d said, but the officer was referring to the woman that was attacked the previous night who could be the next lead in his case. Now fully awake, Yokozawa’s steely grey eyes spotted the movement of a familiar figure, It’s tail swishing idly on the windowsill. The cat’s yellow irises narrowed in a welcoming greeting, as he got up to stretch.

“Ah, sorry I scared you Sorata.” Yokozawa’s gravelly voice carried through the room, and he stood up with a difficult effort to walk over and pat the feline’s head. Getting distracted, the raven gave just a few scratches under his furry chin as well. Sorata purred happily and nuzzled his owner’s hand in affection, drawing a light chuckle from the raven’s throat.

Deciding to shake off the mystery dream about the dark figure that nearly killed him with some very sharp claws, Yokozawa rushed to the shower to clean up and head over to the hospital he’d been released from last night. Time can’t be wasted when there’s a killer on the loose.

When he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, the raven hastily grabbed his toothbrush, foregoing the razor as he didn’t have the luxury of time to shave at the moment. It wasn’t until after he rinsed his mouth and swiped at the foggy mirror at a certain angle that he noticed the dark bruise on his shoulder. After further inspection by contorting his body to get a look in the mirror, he found two others marring his back, already purple from the damaged blood cells.

They must have formed after his body slammed into the pavement yesterday. The bruises were expectedly tender considering how ugly they looked. Carefully maneuvering into his clothes, the raven stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room which was…empty…

He couldn’t have expected Kirishima-san to stay, he had a kid to take care of, but there was still a part of him that had _hoped_. Remembering that he forgot to feed poor Sorata, Yokozawa grabbed the felines dish and let the kibble trickle into the bowl. The clinking of the food against tin had the chubby cat running into the room, following an excited yowl that didn’t cease until the raven set the dish near his water bowl.

The raven was almost out the door until he remembered the fact that he didn’t have his cell or wallet, only the spare key that he now revoked from his best friend who he remembers had pissed him off significantly last night. What annoyed him even more though, was the fact that every memory was in fragments. It was frustrating, he could be skipping over important details! Suddenly the officer recalled the envelope of cash he kept for emergencies. Opening his desk drawer, Yokozawa grabbed the heavy packet and took just enough for a cab fare.

His frantic footsteps echoed in the hallway as he hurried to the elevator. After realizing that it was just about closed, he snapped a hand out to grab the doors and he jumped in, heaving a relieved sigh. It seems his luck with elevators was never good, as there was an unfamiliar stranger unabashedly staring at him, even after they made eye-contact. The man was tall, and he had dark hair that shadowed his eyes framed by a pair of glasses. Yokozawa frowned and turned away in discomfort despite his handsome face. The raven wasn’t very fond of the hungry look in the man’s eyes; something about him seemed oddly familiar…

An awkward silence settled over the stiff air of the lift which was nearly suffocating as the stranger continued to eye him peculiarly. Wiping his palms on the fabric of his slacks, as his hands started getting clammy, Yokozawa began to wonder if this elevator was ever going to reach the lobby. The floors counted down almost tauntingly until the meter reached the lobby and the raven looked over to the stranger who gestured he get off first. Unable to deny his manners, Yokozawa nodded politely and rushed out of the lift.

His feet carried him towards the busy street beyond the glass doors that had just been polished by the friendly janitor who waved at him as he walked out into the open air. The noise of the street overwhelmed his sensitive ears and the raven fought back a wince. Having to stumble out of the way of the foot-traffic, Yokozawa struggled to calm his breathing at the sight of the vehicles that sped past. Taking a deep breath, the officer bravely stepped forward and shook off the newly developed fear and flagged down a cab with a shaking arm.

\----

_“She’s what?”_

“I’m sorry sir, but Kiyama-san was confirmed deceased at 11:15 last night, we did everything we could…” The doctor replied with a sad expression as he bowed to the officer. Yokozawa slumped back in his chair against the wall in the waiting room, running a hand through his inky locks.

“Someone just picked her up for an autopsy today.” The man noted as he lifted up a sheet of paper to scan the document again.

“Who?”

“I can’t give out that information sir.”

Yokozawa really didn’t feel like pulling the cop card at the moment and let it slide,

“I understand, thank you for your time doctor.” The raven replied while gathering his things and standing to his full height.

“Sorry for your loss.”

Yokozawa nodded grimly and walked out of the hospital, his reunited bag of possessions hanging limply from his defeated arms. Deciding that he was relatively close; the raven began trudging in the direction of the police department to avoid another expense.

_At least that’s what he told himself._

\----

Yokozawa pinched the bridge of his nose after ending the difficult call to Kiyama-san’s relatives. As expected, they were too distraught to be brought in for questioning. Having decided to leave them with his work and cell number, the raven gently set the phone back in its cradle with his regards to the family.

“How did it go?”

Henmi, the officer’s subordinate and partner on the force had leaned over his cubicle curiously, sipping from his coffee mug that his girlfriend got for him. Yokozawa fought down a mirthful smile as Henmi drank from the girly cup with pride, which held way too much cream and sugar to be considered coffee,

“How do you _think_ it went?” The raven sighed irritably gesturing to his phone which was now silenced by the receiver. There was a long pause as the younger officer continued to take a long sip from his cup, and Yokozawa began to get annoyed by the obnoxious noise. He planted his hands on his desk to help ease himself out of his chair, every muscle screaming out in agony. The raven tried to hide the pained grimace but Henmi was quick to point out his obvious discomfort,

“Yokozawa-san, I’m surprised you’re back to work already, the whole office already knows what happened yesterday so you should have no problem taking a few days off!”

“What? How does everyone know already!?”

The fact that he ran into busy traffic was embarrassing enough, as he’d broken the ‘look both ways’ rule that was taught to him since childhood…but to have the entire office know was a whole new level of humiliation.

Henmi realized his mistake and quickly sunk back in his seat, averting his guilt-ridden gaze to some documents scattered haphazardly about his own desk. Yokozawa frowned, as he’d gotten his answer without having to hear it verbally, the young officer’s actions spoke for themselves.

“Yokozawa-san!”

“Hm? Oh, what is it?” The raven had turned to see a female officer handing over a thick packet of information,

“Kirishima-san made a breakthrough; I’d suggest you head down to the lab immediately.” The brunette woman reported with a straightened posture. Yokozawa took the report from her dainty hands and ducked his head as he flipped through the files,

“Thank you.”

Taking this as her dismissal, the officer turned on her heel and he could hear her release a tensed breath after she put some distance between them. Sometimes he wished he didn’t look so intimidating…at least Henmi wasn’t afraid to joke around with him.

Then there was Kirishima-san, who didn’t fear him in the slightest. In fact, it was the opposite…

\----

Yokozawa passed a couple of coated lab techs on the way to see Kirishima-san’s progress. At least they no longer stopped to whisper about how an officer was invading their space, he had _that guy_ to thank for it.

Standing before the familiar lab door, which required key access, the officer nervously fidgeted with the packet tucked under his arm as he debated whether or not he should bother the lab tech by knocking on the glass. Luckily Kirishima, who was dressed in full gear—goggles and everything, caught sight of him through the window and walked over to allow entry.

The door slid open and Yokozawa stepped through the frame, which then exposed him to the overwhelming stench of formaldehyde.

_It had definitely been awhile since he’d been down to the lab…_

“I assume you’re here from Kiyoko-san’s report?”

The raven nodded and tried to fight down the awkward feeling of the professional barrier between them. That usual warmth in his voice was replaced with a dull tone unfitting for his light-hearted personality.

Yokozawa’s memories had slowly trickled back into his mind on his trip to the office, and by the time he’d reached his desk he had the whole night played out in his head. Of course, Kirishima would be giving him space after being pushed away so abruptly…

Kirishima’s relaxed face fell for a moment, brows pinched as if he were overcome with a sudden sadness, but he quickly regained his composure before the raven could notice.

“Right this way.” The analyst directed, smoothly strolling over to the counter where a very expensive machine Yokozawa couldn’t hope to pronounce sat, idly humming. Kirishima continued talking, his voice droning on almost robotically,

“I found something in the fabric, a trace of the suspects hair.”

Yokozawa’s brows shot up in surprise, he hadn’t expected news _that_ good and he was quick to reply,

“Really? Do we have any leads on the DNA?”

Kirishima shook his head grimly in response and the raven deflated, but he tensed at the lab tech’s next words,

“However, I was able to find out where the fabric came from, you can start there.”

Luckily for the analyst, the suspect managed to leave behind the tag which had the stores number printed in fine tiny letters. What made this such a big breakthrough, was the fact that this article of clothing was custom tailored by a local shop and not a chain retail store.

The officer’s face now alight with a new excitement as he spoke,

“What’s the address?” Yokozawa asked eagerly, despite the ache spreading over his body.

The analyst’s lips quirked slightly at the corners and he gingerly grabbed the report that Yokozawa had tucked under his arm against his hip which Kirishima brushed over ever so slightly. Too busy flipping through the pages, Kirishima failed to notice the light blush that dusted the raven’s cheeks until he looked back up. Amber eyes caught the faint rosy hue but the lab tech decided to let it go; his smile widening a hair further.

“It should be right there, It’s actually pretty close to the office.” Kirishima noted, tapping a finger on a line of words inscribed on the document. A weight lifted off of the raven’s shoulders when he realized the store was within walking distance. Yokozawa thanked the lab tech and rushed out the door to the elevator, excited to advance on their most difficult case yet. Despite their little victory the brunette on the other side of the glass was frowning as he watched the officer disappear into the lift. It didn’t take much to notice the sudden difference and the way the raven’s shoulders had tensed...

_‘Somethings wrong…’_

\----

Yokozawa sighed to the darkening sky as he trudged back in the direction of the police department,

“What a bust.”

All the clerk could give him was a description and a peek at the footage from the date the item was purchased. The client had used an alias and was smart enough to pay with cash. The only evidence he had to work with was the scrap of hair and looking into the meaning of the code-name. The cocky bastard had left his name as “red”, which could possibly be a reference to the color of blood.

“Red…”

Yokozawa read aloud to himself as his eyes scanned the paper clenched in his tired hands. The distracted raven tripped on a crack in the pavement, and his stomach lurched for a moment until he realized he wasn’t in any danger after catching his footing. Shaking off the jittery feeling, the officer tucked the documents back under his arm and he pulled out his cell to check for any messages. Besides that, there was a car that had been following him for the past few blocks…it was an unfamiliar model and the paint was jet black. Of course, he’d be suspicious, but he pretended not to notice in case it were the perpetrator trying to catch him unawares. It was no secret that the police department was hunting the “Vampire of Tokyo”.

_Especially after last night’s stunt…_

The raven’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest when the owner of the car suddenly laid on the horn and rolled down the window as the vehicle smoothly pulled up to the curb. Yokozawa glared through the window frame to see a very familiar face and his jaw dropped,

_“Kirishima-san?”_

“Need a ride?” The brunette offered flashing a grin that left butterflies in the officer’s stomach. Yokozawa debated whether or not he should accept the offer, a generous one at that…

Then again, if he tried to decline his invitation, Kirishima would surely come up with some ludicrous excuse as to why he should hitch a ride with him. Finding no reason to refuse, the raven agreed after much hesitation,

“…s-sure” Yokozawa gulped nervously and offered a weak smile, his hand shaking badly as he reached out for the handle. The door pulled open without much force and the vehicles alerting tune filled his ears over the humming of the engine. The officer yanked down the seatbelt and double checked that it was fastened before Kirishima stepped on the gas.

Nerves keeping him on the edge, Yokozawa found it hard to enjoy the luxury of a private vehicle over the train. Each time the brunette stopped at a light or accelerated, he was far too conscious of it, and his reaction of violently gripping the side handle was certainly unwarranted. Apparently, it was noticeable enough for Kirishima to pull over on a shoulder and look over at him with concern etched into his handsome features,

“Are you okay?”

Grey eyes snapped open and the raven wearily looked over at the analyst not remembering when exactly when he had clenched his eyes shut. Guilt washed over Yokozawa at the sight of the brunette’s worried face, that is until the feeling of bile began rising in his throat—

Kirishima winced when the raven suddenly pushed open the passenger door and leaned out to hurl on the pavement. The brunette reached over to kill the ignition and he looked back up at the raven who wiped his mouth with his sleeve miserably.

“Am I really that bad at driving?” The lab tech snickered despite their situation which he was trying to lighten up. Unfortunately, this earned a side glare from the raven as he was still breathing raggedly, and he took a few deep breaths through his nose before he answered,

“No…but it certainly didn’t help.” Yokozawa grumbled as he reached over to pull the door shut, cutting off the chime that dinged merrily.

“You should have told me you were feeling sick, I would have stopped the car sooner.” Kirishima murmured gently, resting his elbow on the storage compartment, the other still hanging onto the wheel. Yokozawa rubbed a hand over his face and he let out a heavy sigh, glancing over at the patient brunette who wore a sympathetic expression,

“I—” Steely grey eyes suddenly shied away from the brunette’s calm, amber irises, “…nevermind…”

“You can tell me you know.” Kirishima encouraged, even reaching out to cup his shoulder gingerly; the officer remained silent,

“…”

“Yokozawa, I know that you’re afraid of the road now.”

The raven tensed up and Kirishima instantly knew he’d hit the nail on the head.

“What do you know?” Yokozawa snapped moodily and averted his gaze to the window, catching sight of his apartment building in the rearview,

“You! How do you know where I live?” The raven had turned on the analyst in an instant in his moment of short-term memory loss, probably still a side-effect from the concussion.

Kirishima snorted and shook his head,

“You’re such an idiot, do you not remember—” Suddenly the brunette’s eyes widened at the raven’s confused face; his gaze waxed somberly for a moment until he cut his words short,

“Nevermind.”

Yokozawa raised a dark brow, suddenly feeling that throbbing pain back in his heart and it all came flooding back for the second time that day. Kirishima had brought him to the hospital, brought him _home_ , and…

Right, Kirishima wouldn’t want to talk about that…why should he?

_‘you were the one who pushed him away in the first place’_

“Thanks for the ride.” Yokozawa choked out before making his escape, it hurt too much to see the brunette’s pained face; he didn’t even stick around to see him off.

_‘You’ve gone and fucked everything up, just like you always do’_

“Shut up.” The raven whispered to himself after stepping off of the elevator to fumble with the key at his locked door. Finally within the confines of his apartment, the officer slammed the door shut behind him and slid to the ground, cradling his head in his hands. There was a bad taste in his mouth that urged him to brush his teeth. The jangling of keys dropping onto tile alerted his feline companion who skittered away in fright—only to return a few minutes later demanding attention. Yokozawa felt a soft tail swish against his tear-soaked cheek and he reached down to stroke the cat’s soft midnight fur. Sorata let out a delighted purr and nuzzled into the raven’s touch.

Scrubbing at his face, the officer sniffled and opened his eyes to the purring feline winding around his legs. Yokozawa allowed a pitiful laugh escape from his chest that was below a whisper, and he reached down to scratch behind the cat’s soft ears. He didn’t know how long he sat there, long enough for Sorata to have fallen asleep in his lap while his rear went numb from the cool tile of the genkan. Working the feeling back into his wobbly legs, Yokozawa lifted the dozing cat into his arms to trudge towards his bedroom, too tired to even think about dinner. In the darkness of his room, a shadowed outline of Sorata slinked over to the small bed centered beneath the window.

Copying the feline currently curled up in the comfort of the cozy round bed, Yokozawa slipped under the sheets and faced the wall after brushing his teeth in the attached bathroom. It didn’t take long to fall asleep after that, besides the eerie feeling that he was being watched…

\----

It was sudden, the panic in Kirishima’s voice was evident in his tone when Yokozawa connected the call.

_“H…ello?”_ The raven croaked into the receiver; his heavy eyes were still adjusting to the blinding light of his phone screen.

****

**_“Yo….zawa! Thank….ness! Hey ca—ou…hear me??”_ **

His ears were still ringing and he could only hear fragments of what the brunette on the other end was saying. Yokozawa blinked harshly and held the phone against his shoulder as he rubbed his eyes.

****

**_“Yokozawa? Hellooo?”_** Kirishima called out to him and the raven checked the screen, blinking a few more times to adjust to the bright screen and read the time.

_“three…?”_ The raven murmured to himself…and finally he snapped out of it, anger flaring up in his tone,

_“You…bas..tard..what’s your prob..lem?!”_ he hissed, feeling like his throat was sandpaper. It wasn’t long before he heard Kirishima’s voice merrily respond,

****

**_“I know it’s a bit early but I have a favor to ask you!”_ **

_“And you had to ask me at three in the morning!?”_

****

**_“Yes!”_ **

_“….”_

****

**_“….Yokozawa did you hang up?”_ **

_“…no.”_

****

**_“So can you help me?”_ **

_“Why the hell would I—”_

****

**_“Ah! But remember, you’re indebted to me~”_** Kirishima reminded playfully,

****

**_“Or do you want everyone to see these embarrassing pictures?”_** He felt terrible blackmailing his fellow officer like this, but this was the only card he could play…

_“What pictures!?”_

****

**_“The one’s I took back then; you were so cute~”_** the brunette chuckled

It had been nearly a week after that awkward night when Kirishima discovered his fear of busy roads, which ended miserably as each end suffered the next day in bitter silence, neither having anything to say. Yokozawa was just glad that they’ve returned to their routine of trading quips back and forth...

  
“…Fine—” The raven began to sigh but Kirishima’s urgent voice stole his parting words,

**“I’ll pick you up in ten minutes!”**

_“Wait—”_

****

**_Click_ **

The raven hissed a colorful string of curses and tossed his phone onto the mattress, dragging his body out of the comfortable sheets into the cold air of his apartment.

_‘When did I change the thermostat?’_

Yokozawa wondered to himself as goosebumps peppered his skin beneath his sleep clothes while he groped around the dark for his closet. The raven flicked on the built-in light and blinked a few times until his eyes adjusted to the sight of neatly hung shirts. Grabbing the first couple articles of clothing he saw first, Yokozawa slipped on the clothes and stumbled clumsily to the bathroom to freshen up. The haze of sleep began to clear just when he heard a sequence of knocks rapping at the main door.

Allowing the rather obnoxious guest entrance with the twist of a handle, the raven struggled to toe on his shoes and pocket his wallet and keys at the same time. Without a moment’s hesitation, the door slammed open and Kirishima grabbed the officer by the elbow to pull him into the hall. Of course, this didn’t go without a violent protest from the wild-bear himself,

_“W-Wait a damn minute!”_

Luckily, the brunette stopped and turned to eye him curiously, and offered a sheepish grin when he saw the raven turning the key in the lock.

“I have to lock my door you idiot!”

“Sorry! We’re kind of in a hurry.” Kirishima apologized, checking his watch nervously.

“We as in who?” Yokozawa asked suspiciously.

“Us, now let’s get going!”

Yokozawa didn’t have much of a choice in the matter, as the analyst had simply grabbed his hand to string him along in his hurried pace.

“Why are you in such a rush!?” Yokozawa hissed after yanking his hand from the brunettes grasp once they were within the privacy of the elevator, to which Kirishima sighed his response,

“I’ve been called to investigate a crime scene.”

The officer instantly perked up and he eyed Kirishima carefully,

“You mean…”

“Unfortunately, yes…” the analyst groaned and brought a hand up to pinch at the bridge of his nose in frustration. They were referring to none other than the “Vampire of Tokyo” which was proving to be their most slippery case yet…

The rest of the trip was silent and when Kirishima pulled over into a spot across the street from his apartment building Yokozawa tensed.

_Crossing the road is no big deal._

The raven told himself as he clenched the door handle in his hands, feeling a jittery shake settle into his bones. Running over his words before he spoke, the officer tried to hide the tremor in his voice at the sight of the road,

“S-So what does this have to do with me…?” Yokozawa asked as he tried to stall the inevitable.

Kirishima gave him a sympathetic look for a minute and wordlessly turned away to get out of the car. Yokozawa frowned when the brunette never answered his question and instead walked around to his side of the vehicle, pulling the door open that he let go of before it yanked his arm with it. The raven eyed Kirishima suspiciously before getting out of his seat to shut the door behind him, without being able to take a further step into the road which he dreaded, a warmth surrounded his fingers, as the analyst had laced his own with Yokozawa’s. He didn’t have any time to react and he clumsily stumbled after the brunette who crossed the street briskly. The raven let out a breath that was trapped in his chest when he reached the curb and he sighed in relief. His heart pounded with fear and…something else that he didn’t want to dwell on.

“That wasn’t so bad now was it?” Kirishima asked softly and released the officer’s trembling hand reluctantly, Yokozawa beginning to miss his warmth. Too shaken to speak just yet, the raven shook his head in response and the analyst smiled tenderly,

“Good then.”

\----

Yokozawa had begun to guess what this was about once the brunette had ushered him into the elevator and down the hall to his front door.

_Someone has to watch Hiyo._

Stepping into the foyer the raven stood out of the way while Kirishima shrugged on his lab coat that was hanging on the coat rack and rushed off somewhere into the apartment. Yokozawa shuffled out of his shoes and awkwardly lingered by the front door, feeling like he needed permission to wander the brunette’s home. After a few minutes had passed, Yokozawa began to worry and he slowly followed after Kirishima’s trail which had disappeared down the hallway to the right just around the corner. The ajar door caught his attention, and Yokozawa slowly reached out for the handle—

“I wouldn’t wake her up if I were you.”

The raven flinched violently at the sound of Kirishima’s deep voice in his ear and slightly taller frame behind him pulling the door shut with a soft click. Yokozawa gulped and slowly turned around to face the brunette,

“I was beginning to worry—”

“You don’t need to explain yourself.”

Yokozawa snapped his mouth shut and nodded tightly, still refusing to look the man in the eye.

“Hiyo has a fever and I need you to watch her until my mom can get here before you have to go into the office.” Kirishima clarified as he turned to casually round the corner into the living room. The raven rose a dark brow at this, following after him,

“Your mother?”

“Yep, she watches my little girl whenever I’m on call.”

Silence was the officer’s answer and he wordlessly followed Kirishima-san back into the main room who began to list off need-to-knows,

“I made something for Hiyo to eat, so if she wakes up hungry you can reheat it in the microwave—”

“W-Wait a minute you can _cook_!?”

Amber eyes glinted with mischief and the brunette brought a finger to his lips,

“Shh, I’m not that helpless.” He chuckled softly in reminder to the sleeping child in the other room, and the raven blushed at the way his warm laughter sent a fuzzy feeling blooming through his chest. Kirishima continued without any further interruptions,

“My mom will probably be here around sunrise, and seeing as you’re already dressed, you should have no problem getting to work on time.” The brunette’s eyes slyly raked over the officer’s body who frowned in response to cover up his embarrassment.

“You probably won’t be able to reach me on my cell so if anything comes up just use your best judgement.”

Yokozawa’s body seized at the analysts burdening words, his shoulders beginning to feel heavy with an imaginary weight,

“Hold on! This is your kid here—”

“If her fever gets worse, don’t take her to a hospital, just try to keep it low until my mom gets here.”

The raven recoiled in confusion and eyed Kirishima curiously who sighed in response,

“Why?”

“She’s got a rare blood condition, and you’re not registered as her legal guardian either so they’ll have questions you can’t answer.”

Yokozawa’s mind was tripping to keep up with this sudden barrage of knowledge that the analyst dropped on him at damn near four in the morning!

“Alright I got it, just—go catch that guy.”

Suddenly Kirishima froze and cocked his head to the side as if he were in deep thought, his eyes narrowed at the raven for a second before brightening with a new recognition,

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Yokozawa asked nervously, feeling heat creeping up the back of his neck for nearly the third time in this guy’s company—the raven made a mental note to himself at this sudden realization,

_I’ll think about that later…_

Nevertheless, he stood his ground and challenged the burning amber gaze that seeming to pierce his soul. Of course, Yokozawa only suffered a headache when the brunette opened his mouth,

“Nothing it’s just…like this it’s like you’re my wife seeing me off for work~” Kirishima teased and instantly got a kick to the shin,

“Idiot, be serious!” The officer scolded after he got over his shock at the rather blunt statement.

“Yes sir~” The analyst further prodded to add more fuel to the flame burning in the raven’s chest, but before Yokozawa could retaliate, the lab-coated brunette was out the door and he was left in the now very quiet apartment…

_What now?_

\----

Yokozawa flinched in his seat after almost dozing off, when suddenly, there was a jangling of keys at the front door as someone on the other side struggled with the lock. Regaining his composure, Yokozawa set down the tv remote and got up to check on the commotion.

Several times in the past few hours, Yokozawa had checked on the soundly sleeping Hiyori who hadn’t budged an inch. Luckily, her fever seemed stable enough to just change out the cooling patch every now and then, though it was still concerning to see such an energetic child succumb to such a simple fever…

Without any warning the front door flew open just inches in front of the stunned raven’s face, and he looked down to see a petite, rather young-looking woman smiling up at him,

“Ah you must be Yokozawa-san, nice to meet you.” The grinning blonde greeted him warmly with a familiar set of amber eyes that creased with her gentle smile.

_‘This is Kirishima-san’s mother!? What kind of genes does his family have!?’_ While these thoughts were running through the raven’s head, he realized that he had yet to say a word and he cleared his throat while reaching out a hand to shake politely. However, to his confusion the woman lowered his arm with manicured hands as she shook her head, and instead wrapped her arms around his back to bring him into a motherly hug.

“There’s no need for that, any friend of my son is family to me.” A cheerful voice declared as she pulled away to ruffle the shocked raven’s hair.

“Thank you for taking care of Hiyori, now where is my grandchild?” The woman declared as she sauntered into the apartment without a moment’s hesitation after toeing on some slippers.

“Ah she’s still sleeping but her fever is going down.” Yokozawa offered as he shut the door to the main entrance.

“I see…well then, someone should be off to work now hm?” The blonde asked while turning on her heel to look at the raven smugly.

_Yep, definitely Kirishima’s mom…_

“Ah—um you’re right, thank you Kiri—”

“Please, call me Himari.” The woman interjected and the raven backpedaled on his words, settling for a nod instead.

The woman chuckled and shuffled off to Hiyo’s room in her slipper-donned feet while Yokozawa toed on his own shoes and patted his pockets to ensure he had everything he needed. With one last glance at the rising sun beyond the large window, the officer stepped out into the main hall and started towards the stairs over the elevator; he could really use the exercise.

\----

In his first hour of arriving at the police station, Yokozawa was called down to the lab to discuss the upcoming report for their chief. All he needed was the information of the autopsy on the most recent victim, as the crime scene had gone cold after being thoroughly investigated. What he didn’t know, was that Kirishima was still in the process of examining the corpse on the sturdy, metal table. Yokozawa peered through the glass and debated turning around and coming back later instead, but his delayed decision was made too little to late once he caught the brunette’s amber eyes. Kirishima quickly rushed over to open the door for the raven who wearily stepped into the cold lab space, trying but failing to ignore the dead body in the center of the room.

The officer had almost expected the analyst to barrage him with questions about his daughter’s health, but he feigned a professional air between them during work hours, _per Yokozawa’s request…_

“We finished up the crime scene just a couple hours ago, I’m almost done here, but I want you to look at something.” Kirishima said as he handed the raven a pair of gloves and a mask for sanitary purposes. Yokozawa gulped and pulled the thin mask up to his nose when the brunette waved a finger that beckoned him towards the table where the victim laid lifelessly.

_The victim they’d failed to save…_

“Have you eaten yet?” the analyst asked suddenly and Yokozawa suppressed a shudder as a chill crept down his spine. Making sure his voice was steady before opening his mouth, not that it mattered, the mask muffled his voice enough as it was, he replied reluctantly,

“No…?”

“Good.”

Kirishima folded back one of the victim’s eyelids and the raven recoiled in shock, for her irises had turned blood red where the brunette shined a flashlight.

“What caused this?” Yokozawa managed to choke out as he gazed upon the peculiar sight.

“…I’m not entirely sure, there’s no evidence of blunt-force trauma to the head, only this deep gash running down her side, just like all the others...” Kirishima pondered; turning his head to offer the raven his theory,

“It could be an infection…”

For a second those brilliant amber eyes waxed somberly as he felt pity for the poor victim who met her fate quite brutally. Yokozawa was taken aback by the sudden show of emotion, but his quick thinking had him dismissing the subject at hand.

“Maybe he dyed her eyes, he gave the alias ‘red’ at the tailor…It could be a significant clue?” Yokozawa suggested as he leaned down to get a closer look and he saw the brunette stiffen in his peripheral. The raven glanced over at the frowning analyst, who looked as if he’d eaten something bitter.

“What?” Yokozawa hesitantly asked, to which Kirishima gave a choppy response,

“It’s nothing…”

“Well what do you think?”

“ _I think_ you have your report for the chief now.” Kirishima now took on a defensive stance as he crossed his arms and changed the tone in his voice.

“Wait—are you kicking me out?”

He didn’t think he’d said anything that would set the analyst off besides the color _red_ , maybe it was a sensitive subject?

_But why? Red is just a color._

“No, I’m just very busy today with the new samples and all…” The brunette trailed off, his eyes shying away from Yokozawa’s piercing gaze.

_He’s lying._

The raven fought back the urge to spit back a pissy retort and opted for wordlessly storming out of the room, making his foul mood known to the lab tech who watched him leave without protest.

_That pissed him off more than anything, though he’d never admit it._

Yokozawa passed up the elevator for the stairwell; the hike up the many steps would give him enough time to cool his head before reporting to his boss, who was known to tease him for his bear-like temper. He could already feel the headache coming on as he trudged towards Isaka-san’s office after reaching the top of the stairs.

\----

_‘Clack’_

“Ah dammit—” Yokozawa had reached down to grab the pen that had rolled off of his desk only for his fingers to brush the toe of some very familiar shoes. Grey eyes slowly trailed up long legs to the analyst who was now off-duty, ditching the pristine lab coat for his casual way of dress.

The raven snatched up the pen and glared at Kirishima who stood at the foot of his desk, his face set in a neutral expression showing his serious attitude.

“What are you doing here so late?”

Yokozawa glanced over at the clock which read a half hour past nine in the evening and he suppressed a wince, he’d honestly been meaning to head home hours ago but he’d lost track of time…

“I should be asking you the same, why aren’t you at home with Hiyo?” His voice held a bite to remind the brunette that he wasn’t very happy with him after what happened in the lab earlier.

Kirishima frowned for a moment and then he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly,

“Well…I got caught up with some DNA tests…” He mumbled as he refused to directly meet the raven’s glare.

“I think you should go home, Kirishima-san.” The raven murmured, staring blankly at his screen to avoid making eye contact with the brunette, but this was short lived after the next string of words that tumbled out of the analyst’s mouth clumsily,

“But if I do that then I won’t be able to apologize.”

“…” Grey eyes slowly peeked at the figure standing over him with his head down.

“I’m…sorry, this case is just so frustrating, and hearing that code name only fired me up more, I’m tired of losing to this guy…” Kirishima explained, his almond waves moving with his head as he looked the raven in the eye.

“Me too, so let’s catch him, but I’m going to need your help.”

To Yokozawa’s shock, Kirishima nodded his agreement meekly, there was something else in the brunette’s apologetic eyes, but he decided not to press him anymore.

“Now go take care of your daughter.”

“Are you going to be able to—”

_“I can handle myself Kirishima-san.”_

Of course, Yokozawa knew what he was referring to…but he couldn’t let this silly fear go on any longer, and it wouldn’t go away so long as he was coddled by the brunette. Kirishima pursed his lips and nodded grimly, Yokozawa didn’t look back up until the footsteps faded out of earshot and he let out a deep sigh.

\----

Across the street, the raven watched cars fly past as he stood grounded on the sidewalk. Clutching his briefcase with determination, Yokozawa gathered his courage and bravely stepped a foot into the street when the light cycle changed and the sign gave him an all-clear. However, once his foot hit the asphalt it felt harder to breath, his foot feeling like it was sinking beneath the ground. He stood there until something snapped him out of his reverie—

_HONK_

Yokozawa flinched and looked up at the bright headlights and the shadow of an angry driver gesturing for him to get out of the way. For a second, the raven’s heart skipped a beat, thinking that it was Kirishima-san, but after further thought Yokozawa realized that the brunette had gone home long before him…

The officer quickly bowed in apology and sprinted the rest of the distance to the sidewalk. His legs were shaking badly once he reached the curb and the raven crouched to catch his breath as sudden panic tightened his chest, but there was something else there too, it was the feeling of accomplishment. This was a small victory; a literal step in the right direction to get over his fear.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I love any feedback you have so don't hesitate to let me know if I made any mistakes! I hope to see you in my upcoming chapter which I will try my best to get out within 2 weeks!!   
> ~Love Peachy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading the first chapter! I know it's the basic start for their story, but I couldn't think of any other way for them to bond other than waking up hungover in a hotel room. Sorry it's not very original. But let me know what you think!
> 
> Hope to see you soon!
> 
> ~Peachy


End file.
